Live After You
by Mana2702
Summary: Lorsque l'on perd un être cher, parfois il faut en parler à des inconnus pour aller mieux. C'est pourquoi Bilbon décide de rejoindre un groupe de parole ce jour-là.
1. Chapter 1

_**Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fiction (je sais ça fait un bail désolée) et je remercie chaleureusement ma bêta Marina Ka-Fai**_

* * *

Bilbon s'installa timidement sur une chaise sans regarder les gens qui l'entouraient. C'était la première fois qu'il venait à ce genre de réunion, il avait envie de pleurer en permanence et il ne voulait pas que ça se voit, même si il savait qu'ici personne ne le jugerait. Bilbon avait décidé de rejoindre un groupe de parole pour les gens qui avaient perdu un proche. Rien que cette idée lui donna à nouveau envie de fondre en larmes. Toutefois le petit blond ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et se reprit, il pleurait depuis plus d'un an déjà, il était temps qu'il reprenne sa vie en main. Une femme arriva et sourit :

-Bonjour, pour les nouveaux je me présente, je suis Molly, j'ai 26 ans, je suis l'animatrice de ces réunion. J'ai perdu mes parents il y a cinq ans, et c'est grâce à un groupe de soutien de ce genre que j'ai réussi à remonter la pente. Je suis donc là pour vous aider autant que je le peux. Nous allons faire un tour de chaises ok ? Évidemment si vous ne vous sentez pas de prendre la parole aujourd'hui ce n'est pas grave, je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile d'en parler.

Elle sourit gentiment en regardant l'homme assis à sa gauche. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, à l'allure banale :

-Bonjour, je suis Edgard, j'ai 53 ans et j'ai perdu ma femme il y a deux mois des suites d'un cancer du sein. Depuis je dois donc élever nos quatre enfants : des jumeaux de 15 ans, une petite de 10 ans et notre dernier de 2 ans... j'avoue que je ne m'en sors pas du tout.

Edgard était au bord des larmes, Molly lui prit doucement la main en lui offrant un nouveau sourire réconfortant. La femme à côté d'Edgard lança :

-Bonjour, je suis Ludmila, j'ai 37 ans, j'ai perdu mon père avec qui j'étais très proche il y a un peu plus de huit mois. Il était ma seule famille.

-Bonjour à tous, je suis Theresa, j'ai 42 ans. Je suis ici parce que j'ai perdu mon mari et mon fils dans un accident de la route alors que nous revenions de vacances en famille. Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai survécu alors qu'ils n'ont pas eu cette chance. Mon mari John avait 45 ans et notre fils Drew en avait 16, c'est arrivé il y a six mois. »

Bilbon se sentait si mal, et plus il entendait les histoires de chacun, plus cette tristesse augmentait. Un homme prit la parole :

-Bonjour, je suis Thorin, j'ai 33 ans et j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami lors d'une agression à l'arme blanche il y a un peu plus de quatre mois.

-Bonjour je suis Elizabeth, j'ai 68 ans. Ça va sûrement vous paraître ridicule, peut-être même allez-vous rire et me renvoyer mais peu importe. Je suis ici car j'ai perdu mon époux George il y a un peu plus de sept ans, mes enfants ne me parlent plus car ils me tiennent pour responsable de la crise cardiaque de mon époux, je n'ai même jamais vu mes petits-enfants. Il ne me restait donc plus que Fox, le chien que nous émions tant George et moi, nous l'avions adopté quand nos parents étaient parti vivre leur vie. Et il y a deux semaines, Fox est parti lui aussi, c'était un colley de 12 ans.

-Voyons Elizabeth, nous ne sommes pas là pour juger la tristesse de chacun, les animaux peuvent être des proches aussi chers que des personnes. Je comprends votre douleur, et c'est courageux à vous d'être venue alors que vous pensiez essuyer des moqueries. Intervint Molly.

La jeune femme regarda Bilbon :

-Bonjour, c'est à vous, si vous le voulez bien.

-Bonjour... je m'appelle Bilbon, j'ai 30 ans et j'ai perdu mon mari, l'homme qui a partagé ma vie pendant quinze ans l'année dernière. Benedict, mon mari, s'est suicidé parce que son patron l'a renvoyé car il y avait réduction d'effectif dans son entreprise et puisqu'il était le plus ancien il a donc était l'un des premiers à être mis à la porte. Il avait trop honte pour me l'avouer, car il a toujours été un homme très fier, il était dans cette entreprise depuis qu'il avait été en âge de travailler. Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir perdu son emploi à 38 ans et il se trouvait du coup indigne de moi... désolé.

Bilbon sentait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et sa voix s'était cassée. Molly se leva et vint lui frotter le dos :

-Mais non c'est normal d'extérioriser sa tristesse, c'est même plus sain que de la garder en soi ! C'était très courageux de parler de tout ça, merci.

-Je me sens si bête ! Je... enfin... ça fait un an et je ne peux toujours pas parler de lui sans pleurer ni regarder de photos de lui !

-C'est normal puisque vous avez partagé sa vie pendant très longtemps. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes là et je vous jure que la tristesse finira par céder la place à de la nostalgie, à tous ces bons souvenirs que vous avez avec lui.

Bilbon sentit ses larmes diminuer, puis s'arrêter. Molly sourit et retourna s'asseoir, il ne restait plus qu'une personne. C'était une adolescente asiatique :

-Bonjour, je suis Ling-Pi, j'ai 17 ans et... mon bébé a succombé à la mort subite du nourrisson il y a une semaine et... mon petit-ami n'a pas supporté le choc et m'a quittée. Pour lui c'était de ma faute, mais le médecin m'a expliqué après tous les examens qu'ils ont fait sur mon petit Tao qu'il faisait partie des vingt-cinq pourcent, dont aucune cause n'est retrouvée. Je crois aussi que mon ex petit-ami n'a pas supporté de devoir assister aux examens de notre fils, c'est vrai que c'était très dur à voir, mais ça m'a aidé à réaliser que malheureusement il était bel et bien parti.

-Quel âge avait votre enfant ?

-Il... il aurait eut un an demain.

La gorge de Bilbon se noua un peu plus en entendant cette dernière révélation. Cette pauvre petite n'avait pas été épargnée par la vie elle non plus. Molly lui prit la main et se contenta de hocher la tête en silence :

-J'ai moi-même un enfant de cet âge et je vis chaque jour avec la crainte de me le voir arraché par cette fichue maladie. Je suis vraiment désolée pour vous.

Elle se redressa :

-Je propose qu'on fasse une pause pour boire et grignoter quelque-chose, ensuite nous reprendrons. Servez vous autant que vous le voulez, c'est fait pour ça.

Derrière elle se trouvait une table remplie de nourriture et de boissons en tout genre.

* * *

Bilbon se servit un thé et prit un gâteau. Il était assez mal à l'aise d'avoir étalé sa vie de la sorte. Elizabeth s'approcha :

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour vous, mon pauvre George avait aussi perdu son boulot pendant une période. Il a finit par en retrouver heureusement car il ne lui restait plus longtemps avant d'être à l'âge de la retraite. Mais bon, il s'est fait du soucis pendant cette période.

-J'imagine oui, je suis désolé pour votre chien.

-C'est gentil à vous.

Elle lui tapota la joue et ils finirent de prendre leur petite collation. Après ça le blond se redirigea vers sa chaise. Thorin qui était assis à côté de lui le regarda :

-Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer à quel point ça doit être dur.

-Pourquoi, vous n'avez jamais été amoureux ?

-Si, mais j n'ai jamais perdu quelqu'un de cette manière. Toutes mes histoires se sont terminées par une séparation mais jamais par le décès.

-Heureusement pour vous, sinon vous seriez dans le même état que moi. Est-ce que... votre meilleur ami a été agressé pour une raison précise ?

-Il était dans un bar, il a enchaîné les bières et s'est disputé avec d'autres gars. Après ça il a fini par partir du bar, sauf que la bande avec qui il s'était embrouillé l'attendait dehors avec des couteaux. Du coup voilà ils se sont battus et malheureusement mon meilleur ami ne s'en est pas sorti.

-Je suis désolé, c'est vraiment moche comme situation.

-Oui, mais la votre est pire.

Bilbon sourit, il trouvait cette politesse très étrange. Ils avaient tous ici différentes raisons d'être triste, mais c'était comme si chacun voulait soutenir les autres. Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda :

-Comment vous étiez-vous rencontrés? J'ai cru comprendre que votre mari était plus âgé que vous.

-En effet il était plus âgé. C'était pendant des vacances d'été. J'étais en Italie avec mes parents, comme tous les étés puisqu'on louait une résidence là-bas. Un jour j'étais sur la plage en train de lire, comme chaque jour car je suis un intellectuel pas un sportif. Un ballon m'a atterri dessus en plein sur la tête. Je me suis retourné et je l'ai vu, magnifique dans la lumière. Il était en train de jouer au volley avec une bande de gars, ils étaient en vacances entre amis. Il m'a demandé si j'allais bien, j'ai dit oui, et ensuite il m'a proposé qu'on aille prendre un verre plus tard pour se faire pardonner. J'ai accepté, on a pris un verre et on s'est jamais quittés, on est toujours restés en contact nous étions tous les deux de Londres ça a aidé. Donc on a continué de se voir après la fin de l'été et voilà, une chose en entraînant une autre nous étions ensembles, puis mariés.

-Donc ça a été votre premier et unique amour ?

-Oui, on le sait tout de suite quand on a trouvé la bonne personne. Je l'ai su quand j'ai vu Benedict, même si j'avais seulement 15 ans, j'ai su. J'étais si flatté qu'il s'intéresse à moi, car pendant ce verre il a appris à me connaître et il ne faisait pas semblant pour être poli. Je crois qu'on a eu un coup de foudre sur la plage ce jour-là, en tout cas c'est toujours ce qu'on s'est dit quand on en parlait. Et il m'a même avoué qu'en réalité il avait fait exprès de m'envoyer le ballon sur la tête pour avoir une bonne excuse pour m'inviter à prendre un verre.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, et c'était tout à fait son genre, timide et audacieux à la fois. Il avait un peu de mal avec le fait que je sois si jeune, mais ça a vite disparu le jour où on s'est embrassés pour la première fois. On était allongés sur l'herbe, on discutait et puis je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été pris d'un courage inhabituel et je l'ai embrassé. Il a souri, m'a fait reculé pour me laisser une chance de me ressaisir puisque je n'avais pas d'expérience mais je lui ai dit que ça ne changerait rien, que j'avais envie de le faire. Pardon, je me perds dans mes souvenirs, je vais m'arrêter là.

-Mais ça ne me dérange pas, c'est une très belle histoire.

-C'est gentil, mais... non c'est pas intéressant pour les gens de l'extérieur.

-Au contraire, c'est bien d'en parler je pense.

-Non, je... je crois que je ne suis pas prêt à évoquer autant de souvenirs. Déjà là je me demande comment ça se fait que je ne suis pas encore roulé en boule sur le sol à pleurer.

Bilbon se passa une main dans les cheveux et il but tranquillement son thé pour reprendre contenance. Le blond avait toujours été sensible, et ce soir il sentait que son self control était vraiment mis à rude épreuve.

* * *

Au bout de quelques minutes ils retournèrent tous s'asseoir à leurs chaises, la pause était terminée. Molly lança en souriant :

-Bon, alors maintenant nous allons reprendre. Qui veut évoquer un souvenir avec la personne qu'il ou elle a perdu ? Ce souvenir peut être joyeux ou non, le but est de parler du défunt ou de la défunte et ça va être dur, mais avec le temps, ça deviendra de plus en plus facile. Vous voulez que je commence ?

-Oui, répondirent tous les autres.

-Très bien, alors j'avais environ 7 ans, et j'apprenais à faire du vélo sans les petites roues. Je suis tombée et je me suis écorchée au genou. Je pleurais bien sûr car j'avais mal, mais surtout parce que j'avais cassé le guidon de mon vélo contre le trottoir. Mon père est arrivé et m'a portée à l'intérieur. Il m'a désinfecté le genoux, m'a mis un pansement de la Petite Sirène et m'a pris dans ses bras. Il m'a murmuré que le vélo il m'en rachèterait un, que ce n'était pas un problème, mais que par contre il n'avait qu'une fille, et que ça il ne pouvait pas en acheter. Mon père était un vrai papa gâteau, très protecteur et le moindre de mes bobos était aussi importants que la plus grave des blessures à ses yeux. Et après il a passé la journée à jouer à la dînette avec moi, pour que j'oublie que j'avais mal à mon genou.

Tout le monde sourit avec émotion, c'était un beau souvenir. Elizabeth lança :

-Lorsque nos enfants sont partis de la maison j'ai fait une forte dépression. George ne supportait plus de me voir comme ça, j'étais vraiment inconsolable. Du coup un jour que j'étais en train de faire la vaisselle, George est revenu du travail. Il m'a dit qu'il était rentré, comme chaque soir. Je suis donc allée dans l'entrée pour l'embrasser, comme chaque soir depuis qu'on vivait ensemble. Et là je l'ai vu avec une grosse boîte dans les mains, une boîte qui gesticulait. J'ai doucement ouvert le couvercle et j'ai vu un magnifique chiot, tellement mignon. Il était blond tirant sur le caramel et blanc. George m'a expliqué qu'il était tout juste sevré et qu'au moins maintenant je ne serai plus seule pendant qu'il était au boulot. Car oui, j'ai toujours été femme au foyer. George me connaissait à la perfection, il savait que j'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir un chien de cette race, et que maintenant j'avais l'occasion d'en avoir enfin un à chouchouter. Avec nos enfants ce n'était pas possible car ils n'ont jamais été intéressés pas les animaux et en plus une de nos filles est allergique aux chiens. Mais mes enfants ont rapidement arrêtés de me parler du moment qu'ils étaient partis de la maison, ils gardaient contact avec leur père mais pas avec moi. Ils trouvaient que j'avais été une mère trop étouffante apparemment. Enfin bon, j'avais ce manque de mes enfants, je les aimais tellement mais ils ont préféré me tourner le dos, alors j'ai donné tout mon amour à Fox, ce chiot qui était si heureux quand j'ai ouvert le couvercle. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai réussi à tenir le coup après la mort de mon George, grâce à Fox je n'étais pas totalement seule. Puis au fil des ans sa santé a commencé à se dégrader puisqu'il était âgé lui aussi, après tout les chiens vieillissent beaucoup plus vite en équivalent humain. Alors un matin quand je me suis levée pour qu'on parte faire notre promenade matinale je l'ai trouvé sur mon lit, inerte. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant. Je pense qu'il sentait que c'était la fin et qu'il a voulu être contre moi. Il n'avait jamais dormi sur le lit depuis qu'on l'avait on avait instauré cette règle dès le départ. Et me voilà, ça fait quinze jours que je suis vraiment seule, que je ne vois personne. J'ai fait enterrer Fox avec George, nous avions décidé que nous serions enterrés tous les trois. »

Elizabeth était vraiment triste et Bilbon se sentait mal pour elle. Ils continuèrent de parler puis la réunion se termina. Thorin s'approcha de Bilbon :

-Tenez, voici ma carte. Je pensais à une chose, votre mari était votre meilleur ami aussi n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet.

-Alors je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être se voir à l'occasion hors des réunions pour parler de tout ça.

-Euh... oui c'est une bonne idée. Alors je vous appelle bientôt.

-Parfait, bonne soirée.

-A vous aussi.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et partirent chacun de leur côté. Bilbon regarda la carte qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main et la mis dans sa poche. Il espérait vraiment que ça finirait par s'arranger, il aimait plus que tout Benedict, mais il ne voulait plus souffrir. Il voulait que cette tristesse disparaisse enfin, qu'il ne lui reste que les bons souvenirs comme l'avait dit Molly. Il rentra chez lui et se coucha. Le blond s'endormit aussitôt, les émotions de cette soirée l'avaient épuisé.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Je vous préviens que pour poster aujourd'hui comme il est déjà très tard je n'ai pas envoyé ce chapitre à ma bêta et je n'ai pas relu (car comme je bosse demain je pars me coucher). J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes ^^**_

* * *

Thorin rentra chez lui et se laissa tomber sur son lit. La séance de ce soir avait été particulièrement intense et riche en émotions et le brun se sentait épuisé. Il se releva malgré tout pour prendre un plat-minute à réchauffer qu'il avait dans son frigo et le mit au micro-ondes. Thorin savait que ce genre de « plat » n'étaient pas de la bonne nourriture, mais ce soir il était trop fatigué pour cuisiner. C'est pourquoi il acheté des trucs tout faits pour quand il n'avait pas la motivation. Le brun mangea donc cette cup de nouilles puis alla ensuite se coucher.

Le brun se réveilla le lendemain matin et se prépara pour partir à la salle de sport. Il n'avait pas d'emploi actuellement puisque son patron l'avait renvoyé, il avait trouvé qu'il était trop malheureux alors qu'il avait « seulement perdu un ami, ça arrive à tout le monde ». Thorin n'avait pas compris comment une personne pouvait réellement dire ça, mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de partir. Il ne pouvait pas attaquer son patron en justice car il n'avait pas de preuve comme quoi il avait réellement dit ça. Thorin se jeta donc à corps perdu dans le sport pour se vider la tête. Il repensait à Bilbon, perdre son mari et meilleur ami en même temps devait être horrible. Le brun avait honte, car au lieu de penser à la tristesse du blond il se disait qu'au moins il savait que Bilbon était homosexuel et qu'il aurait peut-être sa chance auprès de lui. Thorin se maudit mentalement, il était un monstre de penser à la possibilité d'une future aventure avec un homme fraîchement veuf !

* * *

Bilbon de son côté avait tout simplement prit un congé sabbatique de deux ans. Il fit du ménage pour s'occuper, il fallait qu'il s'active si il ne voulait pas trop penser à Benedict. Aujourd'hui le blond décida de franchir une étape importante : donner les vêtements de son mari. Bilbon attrapa des cartons et les plaça sur le lit. Il ouvrit l'étagère de son époux et la tristesse lui sauta à la gorge lorsque le parfum de Benedict lui arriva au nez. Les larmes commencèrent à envahir ses yeux mais il prit sur lui. Il attrapa la pile de t-shirt soigneusement pliés et les posa dans le premier carton. Suivirent ensuite les jean, les chemises et le reste. Bilbon décida de ne garder qu'un ensemble, l'ensemble des vêtements qu'il préférait voir sur son pari : un jean noir, une chemise violette, un manteau en cuir avec capuche style survêtement. Il ferma les cartons en pleurant comme jamais, il s'étouffait presque avec ses larmes. Le blond chargea les cartons dans sa voiture et remonta dans son appartement. Il passa aux photos, il décida de laisser celle de leur mariage sur la cheminée dans le salon, mais les autres cadres il les rangea précieusement dans une boite qu'il plaça sur le haut de son armoire. Le blond ne voulait pas que son mari disparaisse de sa vie, mais il voulait que son absence soit moins visible et du fait moins douloureuse.

* * *

Bilbon était reconnaissant qu'il y ait une nouvelle réunion aujourd'hui, après avoir vidé l'armoise il n'aurait pas eut le courage de rester seul. Le blond déchargea donc les cartons et tout le monde le regarda. Bilbon inspira profondément :

-Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui j'ai pris la très dure décision de donner les vêtements de mon mari. C'est une façon pour moi d'accepter que même si je le veux de toute mon âme, il ne reviendra pas. Alors... si certaines choses vous plaisent prenez les, ça me fera plaisir qu'elles soient à nouveau porter. Elles sont propres je précise.

-Bravo Bilbon, c'était une décision vraiment courageuse et pénible à la fois.

Tout le monde applaudit et le blond fondit en larmes. Molly s'approcha et le fit se lever en le prenant par la main. Bilbon écarquilla les yeux et elle lui sourit :

-Câlin de groupe, notre ami a besoin de soutien.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, Thorin arriva et passa ses grands bras autour d'eux puis les autres rejoignirent aussi. Bilbon continuait de pleurer, il avait tellement mal de laisser partir son mari de la sorte. Molly lui caressa les cheveux :

-C'est tout ce que tu as fait ?

-Non j'ai... j'ai aussi retirer les photos de nous ou de lui tout seul. Je n'ai laissé que la photo de notre mariage sur la cheminée.

-Je comprends, je suis passée par là. Avec le temps tu pourras à nouveau regarder les photos sans que ce manque de te fasse perdre pied. C'est bien que tu en ai tout de même laissé une en évidence.

-Il me manque tellement !

-Je sais.

Bilbon pleura de plus bel et peu à peu finit par se calmer. Les membres du groupe retournèrent ensuite s'asseoir et Molly lança :

-Merci Bilbon d'avoir partagé ça avec nous. Quelqu'un d'autre veut partager quelque-chose avec nous ?

-Oui moi.

-On t'écoute Edgard.

-Aujourd'hui mon fils de 2 ans a fait un énorme caprice. J'ai eu beau faire tous les efforts possible rien n'y faisait il n'arrêtait pas de réclamer sa mère à force de cris et de pleurs. C'était très dur, heureusement mes trois aînés ont réussi à le distraire et il a arrêté de pleurer. Sa mère lui manquait et je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer pourquoi elle n'est plus là, il ne comprend pas encore. C'était très dur pour moi, déjà que j'ai du mal à gérer ma propre tristesse, devoir gérer celle de mes quatre enfants est encore plus compliqué. Chacun est très différent, même mes jumeaux sont très différents ! Jack intériorise sa tristesse et la libère de temps en temps grâce à des poèmes qu'il cache à tout le monde sauf à son frère. Justmeent son jumeau Hank, lui, l'extériorise pas mal, il parle de ses souvenirs avec sa mère et joue beaucoup de musique pour se défouler. Il a même écrit une chanson spécialement sur sa mère, une magnifique chanson. Ma fille Mandy, elle, répète sans arrêt que maintenant c'est à elle d'avoir le rôle de la maman dans la maison puisqu'elle est la seule fille. Elle essaye autant que possible de m'aider dans les tâches ménagères mais je l'en empêche, j'ai envie qu'elle reste encore une enfant pour un temps. Je sais que la perte de leur maman les a affecté et les a fait mûrir d'une certaine façon, mais quand elle ne veut pas « remplacer » sa mère, elle joue encore à la poupée et à la dînette, je veux que ça continue. Que l'innocence persiste aussi longtemps que possible.

-Je vois parfaitement le tableau oui. Je pense que tu t'en sors très bien malgré ce que tu penses. Tu as de l'aide venant de tes proches ?

-Oui, mes beaux-parents prennent les enfants chez eux le week-end pour que je puisse souffler un peu. Sa sœur Janice nous prépare de bons petits plats deux fois par semaine et on dîne tous ensembles. J'ai de la chance, la famille de ma femme est toujours très présente dans notre vie, nous avons toujours eu de bonnes relations.

-Tant mieux, je sais que parfois la belle-famille s'éloigne dès qu'il y a séparation ou décès.

-Oui, et c'est un peu compliqué car Mandy vient d'avoir ses premières règles donc j'ai dû lui expliquer comment ça se passe et lui montrer au mieux comment mettre les serviettes. J'aurais tellement aimé que ma femme sois là pour l'aider. Hank a sa première petite-amie aussi, et c'est encore un événement que ma femme manque... ça me rend fou de me dire qu'elle loupe tous ces moments importants dans la vie de nos enfants à cause de cette putain de maladie !

Edgard se leva d'un bond et envoya valser sa chaise contre le mur le plus proche. Molly hocha la tête :

-Je pense qu'il est temps que nous fassions une pause. Edgard courage, cette frustration finira par passer, ça ne fait que deux mois, c'est normal que vous soyez toujours aussi furieux.

-Merci.

Bilbon soupira, il avait tout à coup envie de dormir, le contre-coup de ses larmes l'avait épuisé. Il vit Edgard et Ludmila qui regardaient dans les cartons de vêtements, qui en prenaient certains. Le blond sentit une nouvelle boule dans sa gorge, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire : donner les vêtements, mais les voir partir lui faisait du mal. Il sursauta lorsqu'une grande main se posa sur son épaule et qu'une voix grave lança :

-C'est dur je sais. Tu aurais dû m'envoyer un message quand tu as vidé son armoire, je serai venu te soutenir.

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger, tu dois travailler dans la journée.

-J'ai été viré, mon patron ne trouvait pas normal que je sois aussi malheureux parce que j'avais perdu mon meilleur ami. Enfin bref, tu as été courageux de faire ça aujourd'hui, et d'apporter les vêtements ici c'est bien, j'espère que ça pourra aller aux fils d'Edgard.

-J'espère aussi. Je suis désolé pour ton travail, ton patron est un salaud !

-Oui mais comme je ne peux pas prouver qu'il l'a fait pour cette raison je suis coincé.

-C'est dommage. J'espère que ça ira tout de même.

-Oui, le boulot c'est le moins important en ce moment. Je sais que des gens peuvent ne pas comprendre pourquoi je suis si mal d'avoir perdu mon meilleur ami, mais je connaissais Dwalin depuis toujours, nous étions chez la même nourrice depuis que nous étions bébés. On était inséparables, ça été un choc pour moi, le seul soir où il est sorti et où je ne l'ai pas accompagné... je ne me le pardonnerai jamais !

-Ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Si, je l'ai laissé pour aller à un rencard ! En plus ce gars n'était qu'un abruti, je me dit que la dernière soirée qu'a vécu mon meilleur ami moi pendant ce temps là j'étais en compagnie du plus gros connard de la Création !

Bilbon grimaça, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire pour remonter le moral du brun. Il se contenta donc de poser une main réconfortante sur son bras :

-Moi quand mon mari s'est suicidé j'étais en train de me faire faire un massage chez l'esthéticienne parce que j'étais trop stressé par le boulot en ce moment. C'était lui qui me l'avait offert ce massage... donc moi je me plaignais d'être stressé au boulot, lui il avait perdu le sien et n'osais pas me le dire. Je crois que ce n'est pas une meilleure situation hein.

-En effet...

-Vous vous rendez compte, le dernier cadeau que m'a fait mon mari c'était en réalité une ruse pour que je ne sois pas chez nous et pour qu'il puisse tranquillement mettre fin à ses jours. Je l'ai retrouvé dans notre lit, allongé dans son costume préféré, celui qu'il portait à notre mariage, tenant une photo de moi contre son cœur. Il m'avait laissé une lettre sur mon oreiller où il m'expliquait son geste. Il a prit une dose mortelle de somnifère. Il a toujours fait attention à son apparence, et il voulait « une mort propre » comme il l'a dit dans sa lettre. Et c'est vrai qu'il était beau ! Putain ce salaud me fait souffrir à en crever mais il était magnifique ! Moi je rentrais tranquillement de mon massage, parfaitement détendu et là je l'ai retrouvé. La tension dans mes muscles à décuplée, j'ai fait tout mon possible mais il ne respirait plus et il était froid... tellement froid.

-Je suis désolé, mais... c'est bien que tu en parles si ouvertement. Je veux dire... on se connaît à peine et tu te confies sans mal.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix non ? Le but d'un groupe de parole qui aide à guérir c'est bien d'y parler non ?

-Si en effet.

Thorin ricana devant la logique indéniable du blond. Ils prient une boisson et Bilbon demanda :

-Toi tu ne veux pas regarder pour des affaires ? Remarques tu es plus grand que lui, donc même si je pense niveau tour de taille ça irait je pense que longueur ce serait trop court...

-Ah dans ce cas il vaut mieux pas que je regarde. Et je crois que ça me ferait bizarre de prendre ses affaires, ça me ferait l'impression de les voler. Tu sais quand quelqu'un donne volontairement aux bonnes œuvres c'est différent, là tu les donnes parce qu'il est décédé donc... c'est gentil mais je passe mon tour.

-Je comprends, en tout cas je suis content de discuter avec toi. Tu ne sembles jamais me juger, et ça m'aide beaucoup ! Tu n'essayes pas non plus d'être trop... poli ou... je sais pas comment dire. Disons que tu n'essayes pas de me « ménager » parce que « ohlala il vient de perdre son mari il faut surtout rien lui dire qui pourrait lui faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs », tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Oui, la plupart de mes proches sont comme ça « chuuut n'évoquez pas Dwalin devant lui, il est encore sous le choc » et ce genre de trucs dès que je quitte une pièce. C'est insupportable, j'ai l'impression d'être redevenu un enfant, la fausse bienveillance des gens me tape sur les nerfs !

-Bienvenu au club !

Ils trinquèrent avec leur gobelet de thé et Molly demanda à tout le monde de revenir s'asseoir. Ling-Pu lança :

-Aujourd'hui mes parents m'ont dit qu'ils étaient sûrs que Tao avait rejoint Bouddha, que son esprit était déjà parti depuis longtemps. Ça m'a fait du bien, je me dit que mon petit ange n'est pas coincé dans ce monde horrible, il est en paix. Ma sœur m'a annoncée qu'elle était enceinte ce matin... il y a encore quelques jours je me disais que si une femme de mon entourage m'annonçait qu'elle était enceinte je serai sûrement furieuse. Mais ça a été tout le contraire, j'étais vraiment heureuse pour elle et nous en avons discuté longuement elle et moi. J'ai déjà commencé à faire des offrandes à Bouddha pour que l'enfant de ma sœur se porte bien et qu'il ne subisse pas le même sort que Tao. Je pense que Bouddha ne serait pas cruel au point de faire ça à deux enfants de la même famille.

-Nous ne pouvons que l'espérer aussi. En tout cas tu as eu une excellente réaction, ça prouve que tu es très mature.

-Merci, je sais que l'enfant à venir n'y est pour rien, j'essaye de relativiser.

-Et c'est très sage !

La réunion continua un peu puis se termina. Bilbon se leva et rangea sa chaise, imité par les autres. Thorin le regarda :

-Dis, j'ai pas envie de manger encore un plat à réchauffer au micro-ondes. Ça te dirait qu'on mange une pizza, un kebab ou un burger tous les deux ? Un truc rapide, rien de formel, mais juste pour dire de pas directement rentrer à la maison et de se retrouver seul et déprimé tu vois ?

-Oui, excellente idée. Il y a un dinner par loin d'ici, on peut sûrement encore y aller, je crois qu'il est ouvert toute la nuit.

-Bien, dans ce cas allons-y.

Les deux hommes saluèrent le groupe et partirent.

* * *

Thorin s'installa à une table et sourit à Bilbon qui s'asseyait face à lui. Une serveuse approcha :

-Messieurs qu'est-ce que ce sera ?

-Hum... un carnivore maxi pour moi avec une bière s'il vous plaît.

-Et moi un chicken suprem avec supplément fromage et un coca s'il vous plaît.

-Je vous ramène ça mes jolis.

Elle s'éloigna et revint avec leur commande quelques minutes plus tard. Les deux hommes passèrent un excellent moment à manger en parlant de tout et de rien. Thorin avait eut raison de proposer ça, au moins ce moment faisait tampon entre les émotions misent à rude épreuve pendant le groupe et ensuite la solitude en rentrant chez soi. De plus le brun devait avouer qu'il était content de manger un vrai repas qu'il n'avait pas eu à préparer lui-même. Bilbon était un homme très gentil et très intéressant, le brun prenait plaisir à discuter avec lui. Ils n'abordaient pas de sujets personnels, ils parlaient de banalités, de leurs goûts mais sans trop rentrer dans l'intimité. Au bout d'un moment Bilbon réprima un bâillement et Thorin demanda l'addition :

-Je t'invite, tu as eu la gentillesse de m'accompagner donc c'est pour moi.

-Mais non voyons partageons.

-Non, j'insiste, c'est pour moi !

-Bon... merci alors.

Thorin paya et les deux hommes se dirent au revoir avant de partir chacun de leur côté. Le brun rentra chez lui en souriant, pour la première soirée depuis 4 mois il avait oublié sa tristesse. Il sourit et se coucha, il était en bonne voie, il le sentait.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Désolée, j'ai encore pas relu et encore pas fait corriger. Demain je vous promet que je m'y mettrai plus tôt et que vous aurez un chapitre tout beau tout propre! C'est qu'aujourd'hui je devais absolument finir un OS que je faisais traîner depuis 3 jours mais je l'ai enfin fini donc ouf ^^ Du coup vous l'aurez compris, désolée y aura sûrement des fautes!**_

* * *

Bilbon se réveilla le lendemain et sourit. Il avait passé une excellente soirée la veille au soir et ça lui faisait du bien. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant. Il partit faire des courses puis rentra pour faire du ménage. Il déplaça aussi quelques meubles de place, il fallait qu'il fasse du changement dans la maison, comme ça il pouvait toujours rester ici sans déménager mais pour que ça ne sois plus comme quand Benedict était là. C'était du nouveau dans de l'ancien. Le blond passa donc sa journée à ça, puis il prit une bonne douche et décida d'aller se promener un peu dans cette belle fin d'après-midi. Le blond s'arrêta pour regarder un musicien de rue, il trouvait que ce dernier était assez doué.

* * *

Thorin de son côté passa sa journée à chercher du boulot, il n'avait pas envie de rester dans cet état d'ennui permanent. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, il ne voulait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort à cause de tout ça. Thorin partit ensuite faire quelques courses et rentra chez lui pour faire du ménage. Il fit ensuite un peu de sport avant de prendre une douche. Le brun se prépara un bon repas et mangea tranquillement en regardant la télé. Thorin repensait à la dernière fête qu'il avait fait avec Dwalin et sourit. C'était pour fêter la promotion de ce dernier et ils avaient vraiment bien fait la fête. Ils s'étaient bien amusés, avaient beaucoup dansé et bu. Thorin se mit à rire et se passa une main dans les cheveux, ces souvenirs étaient supers. Pour une fois il n'en fut même pas triste, il était même très content.

* * *

La prochaine réunion eut lieu. Bilbon s'installa près de Thorin par réflexe et Molly demanda :

-Alors, quelqu'un veut parler de quelque-chose ?

-Oui, moi.

-On t'écoute Theresa.

-Alors, aujourd'hui j'ai été sur la tombe de mon mari et de mon fils. Pour la première fois j'ai réussi à ne pas pleurer directement. J'ai pleuré une fois dans ma voiture pas avant, c'était une énorme réussite personnelle pour moi. Et euh... j'ai réussi à rentrer dans la chambre de Drew. Je n'avais pas été dedans depuis le retour des vacances et l'accident. Ça m'a fait remonter tant de souvenirs, rien n'avait bougé et... et il y avait son odeur. Mon dieu l'odeur de mon fils m'a tellement manqué ! Ça a fait mal, mais c'était une étape importante, il fallait que je le fasse. Je ne veux pas être comme les parents qui perdent un enfant et qui laisse leur chambre en l'état comme un espèce de sanctuaire morbide. J'ai décidé qu'avant la fin de l'année il fallait que je donne ou vende ses affaires. Mon petit bébé est parti et garder ses affaires ne changera pas cette horreur. J'ai téléphoné à ma belle-soeur, elle est venue chercher les vêtements de John pour les distribuer dans l'association bénévole pour sans-abri dont elle fait partie. Et donc c'est là que j'ai réalisé que les souvenirs sont plus importants que les « souvenirs » matériels. Je veux dire, les photos c'est bien, les bibelots ça va mais les vêtements ça ne l'est pas. Je me dit que les vêtements vont servir pour une bonne cause et ça me fait chaud au cœur, car un jour on avait parlé de ce que devrait faire l'autre si on mourrait. John m'avait dit que si il disparaissait avant moi, alors il voulait que je refasse ma vie. Que je décore et que j'organise la maison comme je l'avais toujours voulu. Et il m'avait dit qu'il voulait que ses affaires soient donnés à l'association de sa sœur. Et Drew m'avait dit que si pour une raison ou une autre il lui arrivait quelque-chose un jour il voulait que je donne ses vêtements à ses cousins, ses CD à son meilleur ami et que mon beau-frère récupère ses revues porno.

Tout le monde rit à cette dernière remarque et Theresa continua :

-Alors du coup je vais voir pour donner ses choses comme il le voulait, mais je crois qu'il me faudra encore un peu de temps. J'aimais mon mari mais avant qu'on parte en vacances il avait fait des tests médicaux et les résultats n'étaient pas très encourageants. Alors... je suis peut-être un monstre mais je m'étais faite à l'idée de pouvoir le perdre d'un moment à l'autre. L'accident de voiture n'étais pas de sa faute, un chauffard nous a fait une queue de poisson sur l'autoroute, mais du coup... je sais pas, c'est étrange à dire mais c'est un peu comme si je m'y attendais.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre Theresa, c'est que ton esprit te protège, et en effet si tu dis que de toute façon les tests n'étaient pas très bons c'est de l'esprit de survie. Tu t'était préparée au cas où le pire arriverait pour pouvoir t'occuper de ton fils, malheureusement le destin en a voulu autrement. Merci pour ton témoignage, tu as été courageuse.

Ils applaudirent et Ludmila leva la main :

-Moi j'ai perdu mon père et j'ai dit que c'était ma seule famille mais c'est faux. Ma mère est toujours en vie mais elle nous a abandonné quand j'avais 3 ans. Depuis quelques mois j'ai fait des recherches pour la retrouver. Je voulais enfin savoir pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Alors aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis 34 ans j'ai revu ma mère. Ça a été étrange et tendu au début, mais ensuite nous avons vraiment discuté. Elle m'a expliqué que mon père avait été infidèle de nombreuses fois et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Elle a donc voulu le quitter en m'emmenant avec elle, mais il a dit que si elle essayait de me séparer de lui elle allait avoir un « accident malencontreux » et que si elle essayait de me recontacter ce serait la même chose. Du coup elle était pieds et poings liés, elle n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de partir et de ne rien dire. Alors du coup j'aime toujours autant mon père, et ça ne changera jamais, mais je le vois d'un œil différent. Je me rend compte qu'il était un bon père, mais un mauvais mari et peut-être pas un homme bien... alors, disons que hum... cette découverte allège un peu ma peine. De plus j'ai maintenant la joie de pouvoir apprendre à connaître ma mère, elle était si heureuse que je la contacte, elle attendait ça depuis si longtemps !

-C'est bien, c'est un excellent début pour un nouveau départ !

-C'est ce que je me dit. Heureusement j'arrive à faire la part des choses, chacun sa place. Les problèmes de couple qu'il a eu avec ma mère ne me regardent pas vraiment, avec moi il était un père aimant, à l'écoute et qui aurait tout fait ou tout donné si il avait fallu. Du coup on a prévu de se revoir après-demain avec ma mère.

-Félicitations.

Tout le monde applaudit à nouveau et Molly demanda :

-Edgard ça va mieux ton fils ?

-Oui merci, je retiens mon souffle en attendant la prochaine crise. C'est vrai que ma femme s'y prenait mieux que moi pour tout ça.

-Mais non voyons, tu te dit ça parce qu'elle te manque mais je suis sûre que tu gère très bien tes enfants.

-Merci, hier j'avais une convocation à l'école de ma fille. Sa professeur pense qu'elle est précoce, elle demande à ce qu'on fasse des tests. Car si c'est le cas alors ma fille devra suivre un programme scolaire adapté. Il faut donc que je m'occupe de ça au plus vite.

-Bien, ça explique peut-être certaines réactions qu'elle a eu.

-Je sais, c'est ce qu'a dit la professeur. Elle m'a aussi conseillé d'emmener mes aux séances de pédopsychiatre comme on me l'a recommandé. Du coup je me pose des questions, vous pensez que ça ferait du bien à vos enfants ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'ils pourraient dire des choses à ces gens plutôt qu'à moi, j'imagine que parfois ils n'osent pas me parler de certaines choses.

-Oui, les enfants ont parfois du mal à s'exprimer face à leurs parents.

-Bon, je vais y réfléchir.

La réunion continua et ils prirent une pause bien méritée.

Ils reprirent la réunion et Molly demanda :

-Alors Bilbon, tu as continué le changement ?

-Oui, j'ai bougé mes meubles de place. Comme ça je n'ai pas déménagé mais c'est comme si j'étais dans un nouvel appartement.

-Bien, et du coup tu te sens comment ?

-Je me sens très bien, j'ai même l'impression que l'appartement est plus grand alors que c'est ridicule puisque la superficie n'a pas changée. Mais bon, voilà du changement c'est bien ça permet de respirer un peu, de prendre un nouveau départ.

-Très bien, tu as recommencé à sortir ?

-Pas vraiment, j'ai été dîner avec Thorin l'autre jour après la réunion. C'est vrai que d'avoir fait ça en rentrant j'étais moins morose que quand je rentre directement chez moi. Là on a bien mangé, on a discuté et c'était suffisant.

-Tant mieux alors, c'est une bonne chose de lier des amitiés entre membres du groupe. C'est un bon soutien !

Elle sourit et ils papotèrent jusqu'à la fin de la réunion. Bilbon était content d'avoir discuté de tout ça avec les autres.

* * *

Thorin se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda le blondinet :

-Je suis surpris que tu ai parlé de notre dîner.

-Bah non c'est normal, c'est la première fois que je dîne dehors que je suis veuf. C'est une très grande avancée non ?

-Si, enfin j'imagine, je suis mauvais juge en la matière puisque je n'ai jamais été marié.

-En plus ça m'a fait très plaisir de manger avec toi.

-Tu veux qu'on recommence ? Ça pourrait devenir notre petit rituel post-réunion tu vois ?

Bilbon ricana :

-Drôle d'idée mais assez tentante malgré tout.

-Viens, soit on se refait le dinner de l'autre fois sois on change et on va où tu veux.

-Non je pense qu'un bon hamburger peut aider à se sentir mieux.

-En effet, rien ne vaut le gras et le sucre pour remonter la pente !

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire et allèrent jusqu'au restaurant de burgers. Ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent. Ils mangèrent en discutant. Thorin lui parla de Dwalin, des fêtes mémorables qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux, et Bilbon devait avouer qu'il appréciait ça. Thorin savait très bien raconter les histoires, le blond avait l'impression qu'il avait été présent à ces fêtes tant le brun lui avait donné de détails intéressants. Ils passèrent une bonne soirée et le brun demanda :

« -Ça te tente qu'on se voit demain ?

-Hum... je sais pas.

-On pourrait aller marcher, simplement marcher c'est bien.

-Euh oui c'est une idée.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, si tu ne le sens pas alors ne le fait pas.

-C'est juste que demain j'avais prévu d'aller au cimetière.

-Oh je comprends oui. Tu pourras m'appeler au besoin.

-C'est gentil à toi mais hum... et si tu m'accompagnais là-bas ? Comme ça on pourrait aller marcher après et comme ça je ne tomberai pas directement dans la déprime.

-D'accord, alors disons que je viendrai pour te soutenir mais je ne veux pas que ma présence te mette mal à l'aise.

-Bien sûr que non, c'est moi qui te le demande, comme un service.

-Ok je serai donc ravi de venir te voir.

Ils continuèrent de discuter et cette fois Bilbon paya. Après ça ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Au moment où ils s'éloignaient, Thorin lança :

-Bilbon attends.

-Quoi ?

-Tiens, voilà mon numéro, ce sera plus simple pour demain. Comme ça tu m'enverra l'adresse où te rejoindre.

-Parfait, merci, bonne nuit Thorin.

-Bonne nuit Bilbon.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et partirent vraiment. Le blond rentra chez lui et se coucha aussitôt. Il s'endormit en moins de deux secondes il était épuisé.

* * *

Thorin se coucha et s'endormit rapidement. Il appréhendait un peu à l'idée d'accompagner Bilbon au cimetière le lendemain. Il n'était pas sûr qu'ils soient déjà assez amis pour ce genre de chose. Thorin ne savait pas comment il arriverait à gérer ça, il se disait que ce n'était pas son rôle d'aller là-bas, ils ne se connaissaient pas assez pour une si grande étape. Mais le brun se disait que si ça aidait vraiment Bilbon qu'il vienne alors ça lui faisait plaisir.


	4. Chapter 4

Le taxi se gara devant le cimetière et Thorin en sortit. Il était vraiment embarrassé maintenant qu'il était là, et si il ne savait pas comment réagir face à la tristesse du blond ? Il inspira un grand coup et entra. Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux et vit Bilbon un peu plus loin. Il s'approcha donc en silence et resta quelques pas en retrait. Le brun croisa les mains dans son dos, restant patient. Il entendait Bilbon qui parlait « avec » son mari. Il n'écoutait pas vraiment pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise, ça semblait intime. Mais finalement le blond se retourna. Ses joues étaient couvertes de larmes mais il sourit légèrement :

-Merci d'être venu comme vous me l'avez demandé.

-Mais de rien, je tiens toujours parole.

-C'est quand même gentil, et merci de ne pas avoir été trop hum... intrusif. J'ai apprécié que tu me laisse de l'espace et de l'intimité.

-Arrête, t'as pas à me remercier pour ça, c'est la base du savoir-vivre.

Bilbon hocha la tête et essuya doucement ses joues :

-Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là. Pour une fois je ne vais pas déprimer et hésiter entre me jeter sous un train ou rentrer me coucher.

-Alors heureusement que je suis là oui. Allons-y, on va marcher un peu.

Le blond hocha la tête et ils partirent marcher jusqu'au parc qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

* * *

Bilbon mit ses mains dans ses poches, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il était content d'avoir de la compagnie car avant ça il était toujours au plus mal chaque fois qu'il allait au cimetière. Le blond demanda :

-Alors et toi tu vas souvent au cimetière ?

-Non parce que Dwalin a été incinéré.

-Oh... oui c'est spéciale en effet.

Ils continuèrent de marcher et Thorin demanda :

-Tu travailles dans quoi ?

-Je suis en congé sabbatique depuis un an, j'ai posé deux ans. J'étais associé dans l'entreprise de mon cousin. Du coup c'est pour ça qu'il m'a accordé un peu de temps.

-C'est gentil de sa part.

-C'est surtout qu'il avait pas de choix, je suis son associé à cinquante pourcent, du coup il n'a pas pu refuser.

-C'est aussi une bonne initiative.

Ils se mirent à rire et finirent par s'installer sur un banc. Bilbon demanda :

-Et toi, tu faisais quoi avant que ton patron te renvoie injustement ?

-J'étais vendeur de matériel sportif.

-Ah d'accord, c'est vrai que tu as l'air d'être assez sportif.

-En effet, j'adore le sport mais bon c'est pas non plus le seul but de ma vie !

-Ah d'accord, cool. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas les gens qui ne font que faire du sport et rien d'autre.

-Non je suis pas ce genre de gars, je ne fais pas que faire du sport ni parler que de ça. Ceux qui font ça ont d'énormes problèmes d'amour propre et de confiance en eux selon moi. C'est pour se faire mousser qu'ils font ça et je trouve que c'est débile !

-Je vois. Dis moi quel sport tu préfères ?

-J'aime un peu tous les sports, mais j'aurais peut-être une préférence pour le rugby je dirai.

-Ok cool.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire et Thorin demanda :

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire de ton temps libre ?

-J'aime lire et me promener. Je suis de nature plutôt calme, en tout cas je ne suis pas sportif. Alors j'aime faire tout sauf du sport dans mon temps libre.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire oui. C'est bien aussi de rester tranquille quand on en a l'occasion.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et continuèrent de papoter. Le brun était content que le blond se détende, qu'il parle de lui ainsi. Après ça Bilbon demanda :

-Tu fais quoi de tes journées du coup depuis quelques mois ?

-Bah je fais du sport, je me promène, je me vide la tête et je cherche du boulot. Mais apparemment mon précédent patron m'a fait de la mauvaise pub auprès de toutes les magasins de sport de la région.

-Et pourquoi tu n'ouvres pas ta propre boutique ?

-J'y ai jamais pensé puisque j'ai jamais fait d'études dans tout ça. Je sais vendre des articles mais je ne sais pas m'occuper de la gestion, de la comptabilité ou tout ça.

-Je vois oui, mais je suis sûr qu'il doit exister des formations rapides dans ce domaine.

-C'est une bonne idée, je vais me renseigner. En tout cas c'est bien d'en avoir discuté avec toi, car c'est vrai que j'avais pas pensé à cette alternative auparavant.

-Bien, content si j'ai pu t'aider.

Ils se sourirent à nouveau et Thorin lui sourit :

-En tout cas c'est une très belle journée.

-Oui, on dirait que pour une fois le temps ne veut pas me faire déprimer. Car d'habitude quand je vais au cimetière il fait gris ou même il pleut. Mais aujourd'hui il fait beau, c'est une très belle journée. Je suis content, je pense que c'est un signe.

-Un signe ?

-Oui, je me dis que c'est Benedict qui me dit qu'il est temps de remonter la pente. Qu'il est temps que la douleur laisse la place aux bons souvenirs. Qu'il est là, qu'il m'observe et qu'il me dit qu'il m'aime. Chaque jour de soleil c'est son œuvre.

Thorin ne répondit rien, il se contenta de hocher la tête. Il savait que Bilbon devait se dire ça pour ne pas trop céder à la tristesse. Le brun ne savait même pas quoi dire car il ne pouvait pas imaginer la souffrance du blond. Bilbon lança :

-J'ai beaucoup maigri depuis le décès de Benedict. J'ai quasiment pas mangé pendant les six premiers mois après son départ. Enfin c'est même plutôt bien parce que j'étais un peu grassouillet avant, il paraît qu'on grossit quand on vit avec la personne qu'on aime, et ça a été mon cas. Je suis passé de mince à un peu grassouillet et à mince à nouveau.

-Je vois. Beaucoup de gens perdent du poids après un événement marquant. Mais tu as l'air en bonne santé, donc ce n'est pas si grave.

-Oui c'est ce que m'a dit mon médecin, car du coup ma famille m'a tanné pour que je vois mon docteur pour vérifier que cette perte de poids subite n'engendre pas de problèmes pour ma santé.

-Bien sûr oui.

-Mais tout va bien alors pas de soucis.

Thorin sourit et ils continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien. Au bout d'un moment son téléphone sonna. Le brun grimaça :

-Désolé, je pensais l'avoir mis en silencieux.

Il regarda et écarquilla les yeux :

-C'est ma sœur il faut que je réponde.

-Bien sûr vas-y.

Thorin décrocha et s'éloigna légèrement.

* * *

Bilbon regarda le parc autour d'eux et se leva. Il fit un signe de la main à Thorin et commença à s'éloigner. Le blond était tout à coup très fatigué et avait envie de rentrer chez lui. Thorin le rattrapa :

-Désolé, ma sœur me demandait de garder ses enfants ce soir car une réunion à son boulot va durer plus longtemps que prévu.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier, ce n'est pas parce qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble que tu ne dois pas avoir de vie ! On se revoit à la prochaine réunion ?

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, je crois que tu dois jouer les nounous non ?

-Si en effet. Je suis désolé, j'aurais préféré que la soirée se termine autrement.

-Pas de problème, tu as déjà été très gentil avec moi jusque là. De toute façon je suis fatigué j'avais envie de rentrer.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

Thorin hocha la tête, il n'était pas convaincu que cela était vrai mais il acceptait cette explication. Le brun le regarda :

-D'accord, alors on se voit à la prochaine réunion.

-Oui, bon courage avec ton baby-sitting.

-Merci, mes neveux sont adorables ça se passe toujours bien. Bonne fin de journée alors.

-Bonne soirée.

Bilbon sourit gentiment et partit récupérer sa voiture au cimetière. Il rentra chez lui et prit une douche en repensant à toute cette journée. Il se demandait si ça avait été une bonne idée de passer autant de temps avec Thorin. Après tout, ils se connaissaient à peine et il ne s'était pas encore remis du décès de Benedict, il était trop tôt pour qu'il passe du temps avec un autre homme. Surtout un homme qui lui plaisait physiquement, car le blond ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même, il trouvait Thorin vraiment séduisant. Il voyait bien à travers ses vêtements qu'il était très musclé. Bilbon secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Le blond se mit ensuite en pyjama et se prépara à manger. Après ça il se coucha, il était épuisé.

* * *

Le brun se réveilla et partit pour l'école, aujourd'hui il accompagnait ses neveux en voyage scolaire. Thorin était content de passer du temps avec les petits mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Bilbon. Le brun se disait qu'il y avait été trop rapidement en donnant son numéro et en proposant qu'ils se voient hors des réunions du groupe. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et Fili demanda :

-Tonton tu crois que ça va être bien ?

-Bien sûr que ça va être bien, le plus grand aquarium du pays c'est cool non ?

-Si j'ai trop envie de voir les requins !

-Non les requins ça fait peur ! Moi je veux voir des baleines.

-Mais Kili tu sais bien que y a pas de baleines là-bas, c'est trop petit !

-Alors je veux voir des tortues géantes !

-D'accord...

-Et toi Tonton tu veux voir quoi là-bas ?

-Hum... une pieuvre ! Il paraît qu'une pieuvre peut se glisser dans un trou aussi petit qu'une pièce de monnaie !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Trop cool, j'ai trop envie de voir la pieuvre moi aussi !

Le brun sourit et la journée se passa tranquillement. Les petits étaient vraiment très gentils et très attentifs. Il s'amusa beaucoup avec eux à regarder les différents animaux aquatiques. Ils étaient fous de joie, et Thorin accepta de leur acheter un souvenir chacun. Fili demanda un livre sur les requins, il adorait vraiment ces animaux, et Kili demanda une peluche de tortue géante. Le brun le leur paya en souriant et ils retournèrent dans le bus pour rentrer. Finalement il se disait que ça lui faisait énormément de bien de passer du temps en famille, il pensait moins à Bilbon de cette façon.

* * *

Le trio rentra et Thorin resta dîner chez sa sœur. Dis lui sourit :

-Alors comment ça va ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Je vais bien merci, en tout cas tu as l'air en forme aujourd'hui.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, je trouve que tu as très bonne mine.

-Merci.

-Ton groupe de parole se passe bien ?

-Oui.

-Cool, en tout cas c'est vrai que ça a l'air de te réussir. Ça ou tu as rencontré quelqu'un !

-Je me suis fait un ami au groupe de parole en effet, et il me plaît.

-Génial !

-Non, il est veuf depuis un an, c'est trop tôt pour entamer quoi que ce soit. J'étais en train de passer un peu de temps avec lui quand tu as téléphoné l'autre jour pour que je vienne garder les petits.

-Oh mince j'ai gâché un rendez-vous ?

-Non pas vraiment car c'était pas un rendez-vous. Il a été au cimetière, je l'ai accompagné et ensuite on a été au parc. On a juste discuté, il n'avait pas envie d'aller au cimetière seul du coup il m'a demandé qu'on se rejoigne là-bas.

-Oh le pauvre ! Sa femme doit lui manquer.

-Son mari lui manque beaucoup en effet.

-Vraiment, il est gay ?

-Oui.

-C'est bien ça... enfin pour quand il sera prêt pour une nouvelle relation je veux dire.

-Calme toi Dis, on se connaît depuis deux semaines seulement alors ne mettons pas la charrue avant les bœufs.

-Je me dis juste que j'ai envie de te voir heureux avec un homme !

-Bah pas pour l'instant. Je commence tout juste à accepter le fait que Dwalin n'est plus là.

-Je sais mon chéri, mais tu te doutes que c'est normal que je m'inquiète.

-Oui je sais, mais je vais bien. D'ailleurs Bilbon, c'est le gars du groupe de parole, il m'a conseillé d'ouvrir mon propre magasin de matériel de sport. C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé avant mais c'est une bonne idée.

-Une excellente idée même ! Faut se renseigner sur tout ça !

Le brun sourit et continua de discuter avec sa sœur. Les petits racontèrent aussi en détail tous les animaux qu'ils avaient vu à l'aquarium. Thorin sourit et écoutait ses neveux avec joie. Il était heureux d'être en famille, il considérait presque ses neveux comme ses propres enfants. Après le dîner il rentra chez lui et se coucha, il avait passé une très bonne journée. Thorin voulait être en forme pour le lendemain et pour la prochaine réunion avec le groupe de parole.


	5. Chapter 5

Bilbon arriva à la prochaine réunion et ne vit pas Thorin arriver. Molly lança :

-Thorin m'a prévenu, il est malade il ne viendra pas ce soir, nous sommes donc au complet. Quelqu'un veut prendre la parole ?

-Oui, j'ai été au cimetière avant-hier et j'ai demandé à Thorin de m'accompagner. Sa présence m'a permis de ne pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort, de voir que ce n'est pas parce qu'on va au cimetière qu'on doit être misérable tout le reste de la journée. Du coup j'ai passé un très bon après-midi, puis il a eu un coup de téléphone de sa sœur et j'en ai profité pour qu'à la fin de son appel, je prenne la tangente. J'ai filé parce que j'ai eu peur, car pour la première fois depuis que j'ai perdu Benedict j'apprécie un homme. Et ce qui m'inquiète aussi c'est que je me force à voir des signes comme si mon défunt mari me donnait son accord pour que je refasse ma vie. Je suis complètement perdu en ce moment.

-C'est normal, il y a toujours des périodes de doute pendant le deuil. En tout cas c'est bien de passer du temps avec autrui.

-Oui mais je me surprends parfois à me dire que Thorin est très séduisant, et quand je m'en rends compte, je culpabilise énormément.

-Je comprends, oui, et c'est normal mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne pour autant, l'attirance est une chose humaine !

-Oui mais...

-Ton cerveau et ton cœur veulent simplement t'aider selon moi. Ce n'est pas bon de s'enfermer trop longtemps dans la tristesse.

-Sûrement...

-Crois moi, ça va aller, et bien sûr nous ne dirons pas à Thorin ce que tu nous as dit ce soir. Il faut se libérer comme on peut.

-Merci.

Ling-Pi leva le doigt :

-Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à dire.

-Oui ?

-Mon petit-ami est revenu finalement. Il avait juste besoin de temps pour réfléchir, et pour accepter la situation. Maintenant on se soutient mutuellement dans cette épreuve.

-C'est une excellente chose.

-Oui, par contre le docteur nous conseille d'essayer de refaire un enfant, il paraît que ça aide à faire son deuil mais on trouve que c'est trop tôt. Avant je vais passer mon bac et Lao-Xing, mon petit-ami, veut terminer sa formation de comptable avant.

-Ce sont de sages décisions, penser à votre avenir avant d'essayer d'avoir un autre enfant. C'est vrai que beaucoup de médecins préconisent cette méthode maie je la trouve très étrange personnellement.

L'adolescente hocha la tête, elle était contente d'entendre que d'autres personnes étaient du même avis. Elizabeth lança :

-J'ai adopté un autre chiot hier. Il ne remplacera pas Fox bien sûr, mais comme ça je ne suis plus seule.

-Bien, quelle race as-tu pris ?

-Il était au refuge, c'est un petit Beagle, ce sera plus facile pour moi de m'en occuper que d'un gros chien.

-Félicitations, comment l'as-tu appelé ?

-C'est une femelle et je l'ai appelée Hope.

-Nom très approprié, bravo.

-Merci, je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir fait ça. Certaines personnes peuvent penser que c'est rapide car ça ne fait pas encore un mois que mon chien est décédé mais la solitude dans ma maison m'oppresse, il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un.

-Personne ne juge ici, et ceux qui le font à l'extérieur sont stupides !

-Et hum... ma jeune coiffeuse m'a conseillée de m'inscrire sur un site de rencontre pour personnes du troisième âge. C'est ce que j'ai fait juste après notre dernière réunion.

-Excellent ! Avez-vous déjà discuté avec des prétendants ?

-Oui, j'ai déjà pris un café avec deux et je dois en voir un autre la semaine prochaine.

-C'est très bien Elizabeth, vous avez pris le taureau par les cornes, félicitations !

Ils applaudirent tous et la réunion se termina peu après.

* * *

Thorin de son côté passa plus de douze heures d'affilées à dormir. Il était épuisé, il avait de la fièvre et vraiment mal au ventre. Le jeune homme se doutait qu'il avait sûrement une gastro ou quelque-chose du genre. Le brun sursauta lorsque son portable vibra sur sa table de chevet. Il décrocha, c'était Bilbon. Thorin lança d'une voix enrouée et avec clairement le nez bouché :

-Allô ?

-C'est Bilbon, tu n'es pas venu à la réunion hier car tu étais malade. Je voulais savoir si tu allais mieux.

-Pas vraiment...

-Tu veux que je vienne m'occuper de toi ? Je peux te préparer de la soupe ou autre chose si tu veux.

-Hum... c'est gentil mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'aimerais pas que tu tombes malade toi aussi.

-Oh... oui bien sûr. Tu as peut-être besoin de médicaments ? Je peux aller à la pharmacie si tu veux. Je m'inquiète un peu je t'avoue.

-C'est gentil mais ma sœur doit passer après son travail.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

-D'accord... dans ce cas je te laisse ter reposer.

-Ça marche, à bientôt.

-A bientôt, guéris bien.

Thorin raccrocha et se rendormit rapidement. Dis avait un double de la clé, elle pourrait entrer sans problème, sans avoir à le réveiller.

Un peu plus tard Thorin entendit la voix de sa sœur :

-Thorin tu dois boire sinon tu vas te déshydrater ! Tiens, je t'ai apporté des médicaments et je t'ai fait un bouillon de bœuf.

-Merci mais tu n'aurais pas dû !

-Je sais, mais il le faut si tu veux guérir ! Aller, bois et ne discute pas.

Thorin céda à sa sœur et bu lentement le bouillon. Il se brûla légèrement la gorge mais ne dit rien, il savait que ça lui ferait du bien. Il prit aussi un médicament et Dis lui sourit :

-Je repasserai demain d'accord ?

-Tu n'es pas obligée.

-Si, je veux être sûre que tu vas bien.

-D'accord, mais fais attention de ne pas attraper mon virus et de le transmettre aux garçons.

-Aucun risque, ils ont une santé de fer ces enfants !

-Je sais, ok à demain alors.

-A demain grand frère.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et partit. Thorin se rendormit aussitôt après, les médicaments faisaient effet.

* * *

Bilbon décida de partir quelques jours pour se vider la tête. Prendre de la distance lui ferait du bien, il pourrait faire le point sur sa situation. Il fallait aussi qu'il s'éloigne un peu de Thorin, car cette attirance grandissante lui faisait peur. Bilbon ne voulait pas être comme ces personnes qui vivaient dans leur deuil toute leur vie, mais pas non plus comme celles qui oubliaient leur chagrin en un claquement de doigts et qui refaisaient leur vie six mois après avoir perdu leur moitié. Cette situation allait le rendre fou, il décida donc de partir quelques jours à la campagne. Il réserva une chambre dans une pension familiale et fit sa valise. Après ça il partit, il avait envoyé un message à Molly pour la prévenir qu'il ne serait pas là aux deux prochaines réunions. Il avait besoin d'une semaine pour lui, pour réfléchir.

* * *

Bilbon se gara donc devant la pension familiale et descendit. Une femme sourit et s'approcha de lui :

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour je suis Bilbon Sacquet, c'est moi qui ait réservé par internet.

-Ah oui, entrez, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre.

-Merci.

Elle l'accompagna donc jusqu'à une chambre à l'étage. La femme ouvrit la porte et lui sourit :

-Le dîner est servi à 19h, le petit-déjeuner de 7h30 à 10h et le déjeuner à 12h30, d'accord ?

-Oui c'est parfait. Merci beaucoup.

-Bien, je vous laisse vous installer.

-Merci.

-Oh et si vous voulez nous proposons de servir du thé à 17h chaque jour.

-Merci, c'est très aimable à vous.

Elle lui sourit et le laissa seul. Bilbon posa donc sa valise et regarda par la fenêtre. Sa chambre avait une très belle vue sur le jardin, qui donnait lui-même sur une falaise surplombant la mer. Le blond ouvrit la fenêtre et sourit, l'air marin lui donna une gifle invisible mais ça lui faisait du bien. Il se passe de l'eau sur le visage avant de descendre prendre le thé. La femme qui l'avait accueillit sourit :

-Ah vous voilà.

-Oui, désolé mais vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom tout à l'heure.

-En effet pardon, je suis Gwendys.

-D'accord.

Elle lui sourit et lui servit une tasse de thé. Le blond y ajouta un sucre et un peu de lait. Après ça il vit un couple de vieilles personnes arriver. Ils sourirent :

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour.

-Je suis Marcus.

-Et moi Hilde, sa femme. Nous venons ici depuis notre lune de miel il y a quarante ans pour notre anniversaire de mariage.

-C'est bien, c'est une bonne chose.

-Et vous, vous êtes seul ?

-Oui, mon mari est décédé l'année dernière. Je suis venu me reposer un peu. Je n'ai pas quitté notre maison depuis que c'est arrivé, il est temps que je prenne un peu l'air.

-Oh je suis désolée, c'est terrible !

-Merci de votre gentillesse.

Il leur sourit et ils prirent le thé tranquillement. Après ça le blond alla marcher au bord de la falaise et emprunta l'escalier de pierres pour descendre sur la plage. Ce n'était pas du sable mais des galets, mais Bilbon s'en moquait. Il se mit tout de même à marcher sur la surface irrégulière. Le blondinet finit même pas s'y asseoir et respira l'air marin à pleins poumons. Ça le fit légèrement tousser et le jeune homme sourit, ça lui faisait du bien.

* * *

Thorin était enfin guéri, ça faisait deux jours qu'il était malade comme un chien. Le jeune homme se passa une main dans les cheveux et partit faire des courses, ses placards étaient vides. Il revint donc ranger tout ça et sa sœur vint le voir avec les petits. Le brun était heureux d'être rétabli, toutefois il se disait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller à la réunion du groupe le lendemain. Le brun n'était pas motivé cette semaine. De plus il n'avait pas réellement pris la parole depuis le début car il n'en avait pas spécialement envie et il savait que ce n'était pas le bon état d'esprit. La sonnette de la porte se fit entendre et le brun alla ouvrir. Sa sœur lui sourit et les deux enfants entrèrent dans l'appartement. Thorin sourit :

-Et si on préparait des crêpes pour le goûter les gars ?

-Oui !

-Trop bien !

-Thorin tu les gâtes beaucoup trop !

-Mais non voyons.

Il tira la langue à sa sœur et emmena les petits dans la cuisine. Ils commencèrent donc à préparer la pâte et ensuite ils firent cuire les crêpes. Fili et Kili se concentraient pour bien faire, Thorin surveillait ça en souriant. Il adorait passer du temps avec ses neveux, ils étaient intelligents et très drôles, il passa donc un très bon après-midi avec eux.

Thorin partit ensuite marcher et se dit que si Dwalin avait été là, il aurait aimé avoir son avis sur Bilbon. Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux et s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine dans le parc. Il regarda l'eau un moment, se demandant vraiment ce que son meilleur ami lui aurait dit. Le brun soupira, c'était dans ce genre de situation qu'il ressentait réellement le manque de son meilleur ami. Il se leva et partit à la salle de sport. Il se défoula sur les machines pour se vider la tête. Thorin était vraiment préoccupé par toute cette histoire. Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux et rentra finalement chez lui en début de soirée. Il prit une douche, regarda la télé puis alla se coucher.

* * *

Bilbon passa une semaine tranquille au bord de la mer. Il était vraiment heureux de pouvoir être seul et tranquille. Le blondinet réfléchit beaucoup à sa situation depuis le décès de Benedict. Ce dernier lui manquait plus que tout, mais il se rendait compte qu'il avait un peu moins mal dernièrement. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda les vagues qui s'écrasaient tranquillement sur le rivage. Ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien, ça le détendait vraiment. Hilde vint s'asseoir à côté de lui :

-Alors, comment ça va mon garçon ?

-Bien, et vous ?

-Moi aussi, vous avez l'air très préoccupé.

-Oui, je me pose des questions.

Le blond commença à raconter ses soucis à la vieille femme. Celle-ci sourit :

-Je comprends, ce genre de choses est compliqué. Je pense que c'est normal que le chagrin disparaisse peu à peu. Et je pense que c'est humain de ressentir de l'attirance pour quelqu'un, même si on a perdu un être cher. De plus de ce que j'ai compris votre mari était brun aux yeux bleus et ce Thorin l'est lui aussi.

-En effet, et il est lui aussi très gentil comme mon mari. Mais justement, je ne veux pas que ces similitudes soient un prétexte pour que je me rapproche de lui. Thorin mérite mieux que d'être un... comment dire... un substitut ou un bouche trou vous comprenez ?

-Bien sûr, j'ai ressenti ça aussi lorsque j'ai rencontré Marcus. C'était quelques temps après la guerre, à l'époque j'étais très jeune, j'avais 15 ans et j'avais un petit-ami, Klaus, qui en avait 18 et il est mort à la guerre. J'ai finit par rencontrer Marcus et ça a été le coup de foudre. Toutefois je ne voulais pas l'accepter, j'étais toujours triste et amoureuse de Klaus. Mais j'ai fini par accepter le fait que Marcus était un homme bien et que j'avais le droit d'être heureuse, le droit de l'aimer. Il ne faut pas vivre avec les morts, ce n'est pas une vraie vie. Et... il faut se dire que si la personne disparue nous aimait vraiment, alors dans ce cas ils voudraient qu'on refasse notre vie, qu'on s'accorde le droit d'être heureux.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr ! Et refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un ne veut pas dire oublier la première personne. Tu veux savoir comment s'appelle notre fils aîné avec Marcus ?

-Hum... Klaus ?

-Tout à fait, car Marcus a été assez intelligent pour comprendre que Klaus a été mon premier grand amour. Si ce Thorin vous aime il comprendra lui aussi et acceptera cela.

Bilbon sourit, cette discussion lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Il sourit, il allait rentrer chez lui à présent, sa semaine de réflexion était terminée. Bilbon comptait bien profiter à nouveau de la vie. Il allait écouter Hilde et faire comme elle : rebondir sans pour autant oublier son premier amour. Après tout, maintenant qu'il y pensait Benedict avait été son premier et unique amour... c'était un record dans le monde actuel. Dans un sens c'était comme ces gens qui se séparaient sans arrêt, sauf que lui n'avait pas choisi cette situation. Le blond rentra chez lui puis se laissa tomber sur son lit en souriant avec optimisme et espoir. Sa vie allait changer bientôt et à présent il était prêt à l'accepter.


	6. Chapter 6

Thorin arriva à la réunion et salua tout le monde en souriant. Il s'installa sur sa chaise et vit bientôt Bilbon qui arrivait. Le brun se passa une main sur la nuque et les autres le regardèrent, il y avait une bonne ambiance, les gens semblaient moins désespérés que lors de la première séance. Elizabeth était là avec son nouveau chien. Tout le monde chouchouta la petite boule de poils et Molly demanda :

-Alors, qui veut prendre la parole ?

-Moi j'aimerais ça s'il vous plaît.

-On t'écoute.

-Alors mon meilleur ami me manque toujours mais moins que ce que je pensais. Je veux dire, il me manque surtout quand j'ai besoin de conseils sur une décision ou ce genre de choses. C'est aussi son rire et son côté bourru qui me manquent. Car il pouvait éclater de son rire tonitruant avant de redevenir sombre et boudeur l'instant d'après. C'était ce qui faisait son charme, depuis son enfance il était comme ça. Franchement j'aimerais beaucoup qu'il revienne et qu'il me dise que ça va aller, que je prends les bonnes décisions. J'ai envie de l'entendre me dire que ça va aller, que quoi qu'il arrive je m'en sortirai.

-Je comprends oui.

-Enfin bon, voilà quoi, ça me chagrine un peu de ne pas être plus triste que ça. Du coup voilà, je suis là comme un imbécile à me dire que je ne suis pas un homme bien. Mon meilleur ami avec qui j'ai fait les quatre cents coups ne me manque pas autant qu'il le devrait.

-Ce n'est rien, ça arrive.

Ils lui sourirent et Molly lança :

-Ce n'est pas si grave, je suis sûr que tu l'aimes malgré tout. D'après ce que tu nous dis, ton meilleur ami avait l'air d'avoir un fort caractère, c'est peut-être pour ça que tu ne te laisses pas abattre comme ça, que tu ne fais pas dans le sentimentalisme.

-Oui peut-être... maintenant que tu le dis c'est peut-être vrai.

Ils prirent une pause et continuèrent de discuter. Theresa raconta :

-J'ai donc vidé une partie des affaires de Drew comme il l'avait demandé. Et mon beau-frère est venu chercher les affaires de John. Du coup voilà, j'ai gagné de la place dans la maison mais je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire. Je travaille pas mal pour me changer les idées, ça m'aide à tenir le coup.

-C'est bien, chacun son moyen d'affronter le deuil.

Ils continuèrent de discuter et la réunion finit par se terminer. Thorin rangea sa chaise et Bilbon le regarda :

-Je peux t'inviter à dîner au dinner ?

-Si tu veux.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et partirent pour le petit fast food.

* * *

Le blond s'installa et la serveuse s'approcha. Les deux hommes passèrent leur commande et Thorin demanda :

-Alors, les vacances étaient bien ?

-Elles étaient super, ça m'a aidé à faire le point.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, j'ai beaucoup réfléchitet ça m'a fait du bien. Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Quoi de neuf ?

-J'ai commencé à monter un dossier pour ouvrir mon propre magasin. Je suis content d'avoir discuté de ça avec toi, ça m'a beaucoup motivé, ça m'a donné un objectif.

-Tant mieux, je suis content si ça a pu t'aider.

Ils continuèrent de discuter tout en dînant. Après ça Bilbon le regarda :

-J'aimerais qu'on se revoit bientôt, ça te dirait ?

-Avec plaisir oui.

Ils sourirent, Bilbon paya et ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard Thorin partit pour le lieu de rendez-vous où il devait retrouver Bilbon. Il avait enfilé un jogging et un t-shirt simple, il n'avait pas envie de s'embêter avec sa tenue aujourd'hui. Bilbon était là à attendre que le brun arrive. Thorin s'approcha :

-Salut.

-Ah salut, ça va aujourd'hui ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Moi aussi, il fait un temps superbe hein !

-Oui, c'est une excellente journée pour se promener.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et commencèrent à marcher. Thorin demanda en souriant :

-Alors, racontes moi tes vacances.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui.

-Bon... hum... j'ai loué une chambre dans une pension de famille sur une falaise surplombant la mer. Ça m'a fait un bien fou, l'air marin est réellement bénéfique pour le corps et l'esprit. Alors j'ai pas mal réfléchi à mon mari, et j'ai décidé de ne pas l'oublier, mais de refaire ma vie.

-Oh vraiment ?

-Oui, Benedict n'aurait pas voulu que je le pleure toute ma vie. Que je le fasse pendant un temps oui, mais pas trop longtemps. Surtout si je rencontrais quelqu'un, il m'aurait dit « fonce, tu vas voir ça va être super. Et surtout n'oublie pas que tu es le meilleur et que je t'aime, que je crois en toi ».

-Il avait l'air vraiment gentil.

-C'était le cas, il était vraiment super, le meilleur homme que j'ai rencontré de toute ma vie.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et après ça ils s'arrêtèrent au bord de la fontaine dans le parc. Bilbon se tourna vers Thorin et sourit. Il le regarda :

-Thorin tu me plais, vraiment.

Le brun le regarda avec surprise, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Un sourire étira ses lèvres fines :

-Tu me plais aussi, c'est pour ça que tu étais parti en vacances ? Pour réfléchir à propos de moi ?

-Oui, je me sentais coupable de ressentir de l'attirance pour toi alors que mon mari est mort depuis seulement un an.

-Je comprends oui, mais on peut prendre notre temps si ça te dérange vraiment.

-Je voulais simplement réfléchir. Là-bas j'ai rencontré un charmant couple d'allemands. J'ai pas mal discuter avec Hilde, la femme du couple, et elle m'a parlé de sa propre expérience. Elle avait un fiancé pendant la guerre, il s'est fait tué là-bas. Après la guerre elle a rencontré un autre homme qui est devenu son mari. Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était mariée à cet homme qu'elle avait oublié ce fiancé qu'elle avait perdu.

-Je comprends, oui.

-Mais du coup ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler avec elle, au moins comme ça j'ai vu que la vie peut continuer. Que ce n'est pas parce qu'on décide de donner une autre chance à l'amour qu'on oublie qu'on en a perdu un avant.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire oui. Et en effet ce n'est pas parce que tu entames une nouvelle relation que tu oublies ton mari et tout le bonheur que tu as vécu avec lui toutes ces années. Il faut simplement réussir à faire la part des choses.

-Je sais, et j'avais peur de ne pas réussir. Pourtant même si vous êtes tous les deux bruns aux yeux bleus vous êtes très différents. Quand je te vois, je ne le vois pas lui et inversement, quand je regarde une photo de lui, je ne te vois pas. Je pense que c'est ça refaire sa vie, sans oublier le premier.

-Tout à fait.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Thorin caressa doucement la joue du blond. Celui-ci hésita un instant avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Thorin sourit et lui rendit le baiser, sans se presser, sans vouloir le rendre nerveux. Bilbon passa ses bras autour du cou de Thorin et ils se séparèrent enfin en souriant. Bilbon rougit légèrement :

-Je ne m'attendais pas à faire ça... mais j'aime beaucoup. C'était agréable, non ?

-Si, je suis d'accord, c'était vraiment délicieux.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant de se remettre à marcher. Le brun passa son bras autour des épaules de Bilbon et ils avancèrent tranquillement. Le blondinet prit finalement la main de Thorin dans la sienne :

-Ne m'en veux pas, je préfère te tenir la main car Benedict me tenait toujours par les épaules et moi je le tenais par la taille. Du coup ça me perturbe que tu fasses ça, je préfère qu'on se tienne par la main.

-Aucun problème, tu fais bien de me dire ce genre de choses.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et s'arrêtèrent un peu plus tard pour manger une glace. Tout en faisant ça ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, ils apprenaient à mieux se connaître. Thorin le regarda :

-J'aimerais que tu viennes dîner chez moi un de ces soirs. Comme ça, j'inviterai ma sœur et mes neveux, je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez bien.

-Oui, c'est une excellente idée.

-Alors disons... demain soir ?

-Très bonne idée oui.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, finirent leur glace et se remirent à marcher.

* * *

Bilbon se rendit chez Thorin en se demandant si ça allait bien se passer. Le blond se disait qu'il avait été stupide d'accepter son invitation, que cette fois ils allaient réellement trop vite. Mais dans un sens il comprenait, le brun avait l'air très proche de sa famille. Bilbon toqua à la porte et le brun lui ouvrit. Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres :

-Pile à l'heure.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr. Tu es très élégant.

-Merci, j'avoue que je ne savais pas trop comment m'habiller.

-Tu es parfait !

Bilbon portait un jean bleu foncé avec une chemise noire. Thorin le fit entrer et le blond lui tendit une bouteille de vin. L'hôte sourit :

-Tu n'aurais pas dû.

-Si, je déteste arriver les mains vides.

-Je vais te faire visiter puisqu'on a un peu de temps avant que ma sœur arrive.

Thorin fit donc le tour de son appartement et Bilbon sourit :

-C'est vraiment très beau.

-Tu trouves ?

-Oui, la décoration est parfaite.

-Merci, ça me fait plaisir.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et on sonna à la porte. Thorin alla ouvrir et Bilbon en profita pour regarder les cadres accrochés au mur. Il vit la photo de Thorin à environ 15 ans avec un garçon musclé, coiffé avec une crête iroquoise. Le blond eut un sourire en coin, il devinait que cet homme était Dwalin, le meilleur ami du brun. Bilbon se retourna lorsqu'il entendit que Thorin ouvrait la porte et que deux enfants criaient de joie. La petite troupe arriva dans le salon et Thorin sourit :

-Les enfants, Dis, je vous présente Bilbon. Bilbon voici ma sœur Dis et ses enfants, Fili et Kili.

-Bonjour.

La brune qui ressemblait énormément à son frère s'approcha et fit la bise à Bilbon. Les petits s'approchèrent ensuite et firent tour à tour un bisou à Bilbon. Celui-ci ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, il n'avait pas l'habitude puisqu'il était enfant unique. Thorin s'approcha de lui et serra doucement sa main dans la sienne pour le rassurer puisqu'il voyait à quel point il avait l'air perdu. Après ça le brun lança :

-Et si on passait à table ?

-Excellente idée.

Ils allèrent donc à table. Thorin avait préparé des pommes de terres au four avec des escalopes à la crème et aux champignons et en dessert, du gâteau au chocolat. Ils savourèrent donc le repas tout en discutant pour apprendre à se connaître. Bilbon était content car Dis était une femme très gentille et ses fils étaient très bien élevés. Au bout d'un moment Kili demanda :

-Tonton on fait notre danse ?

-Non Kili pas quand on a un invité.

-Pourquoi ? C'est ton amoureux alors il nous verra souvent faire la danse !

-Bon... comment refuser après un argument aussi intelligent ?

Thorin sourit d'un air vaincu et se dirigea vers le salon. Dis sourit à Bilbon :

-Tu vas voir c'est vraiment très amusant.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent dans le salon eux aussi. Thorin alluma sa chaîne hi-fi et lança une musique. Les trois Durin commencèrent alors une chorégraphie tordante. Bilbon ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en voyant Thorin danser comme ça, imité par les deux petits garçons. La musique était _Gentleman_ de Psy. Le blondinet était vraiment très amusé de voir ça, il ne regrettait pas d'être venu. Finalement la musique s'arrêta et les petits applaudirent, ils adoraient s'amuser avec leur oncle. Dis sourit :

-Bon, allez mes danseurs, il est tard il faut dire au revoir, il y a école demain.

-Déjà ?

-Maman on peut encore rester, s'il te plaît ?

-Non, l'heure c'est l'heure les garçons.

Les enfants firent la moue et dirent au revoir aux deux hommes. Fili regarda Bilbon :

-J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt Tonton Bilbon.

-Euh... oui je suppose. En tout cas vous dansez vraiment très bien les garçons, moi je n'arriverai pas à faire la moitié de ce que vous faites !

-On t'apprendra, tu verras c'est facile, enchaîna Kili.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire amusé et Dis fit la bise à Bilbon :

-C'était vraiment sympa de faire ta connaissance, et moi aussi j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt.

-C'était un plaisir partagé.

Elle fit la bise à son frère et ils partirent après que les enfants aient mit leur manteau et leurs chaussures. Le brun les accompagna jusqu'à la porte et après ça il se tourna vers Bilbon. Le blond attrapa son manteau :

-Je vais y aller aussi il est tard.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, mais on se reverra bientôt.

-D'accord, rentre bien.

-Merci, ça devrait aller.

Bilbon se dirigea vers la porte mais Thorin l'attrapa par le poignet. Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa tendrement en le tenant par la taille. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent un peu plus passionnément, le blond frissonna, c'était merveilleux, ça lui avait tant manqué. Thorin posa son front contre celui de Bilbon et sourit :

-Voilà, je pouvais pas te laisser partir comme ça. Maintenant je suis prêt à te lâcher.

-Tombeur !

Bilbon sourit d'un air ravi et caressa sa joue :

-A plus tard Thorin, on s'appelle.

-Oui, je t'appelle demain sans faute. Bonne nuit Bilbon.

-Bonne nuit Thorin.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et Bilbon partit enfin. La soirée avait été super, le blond était très heureux d'avoir rencontré la famille de Thorin. Il rentra chez lui sur un nuage, il était si heureux d'être sorti, de s'être retrouvé en famille même si ce n'était pas la sienne. Bilbon se coucha et s'endormit rapidement en souriant, il avait hâte que Thorin le rappelle et qu'ils se revoient. Ça avait l'air en bonne voie, leur affaire, et ça lui redonnait de l'espoir.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Désolée pas relu ni envoyé à ma bêta, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes!**_

* * *

Bilbon était en train de faire du ménage lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il sourit en voyant le nom de Thorin s'afficher sur son écran. Le blond répondit en souriant bêtement et les deux hommes discutèrent un moment. Bilbon finit par lancer :

-Tu te rend compte, ce soir ça va être notre dernière réunion !

-Je sais, c'est complètement fou ! Qui aurait pu penser qu'on guérirait en trouvant l'amour ?

-Pas moi ! Mais je suis heureux de l'avoir trouvé.

Au moment où il disait ça, Bilbon posa les yeux sur sa photo de mariage et se sentit extrêmement coupable. Une boule bloqua sa gorge et les larmes l'aveuglèrent. Sa respiration devint courte et il fondit en larmes. Thorin demanda avec inquiétude :

-Bilbon ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je... je... au moment où j'ai dit ça j'ai regardé ma photo de mariage... je me sens tellement coupable de dire ça devant elle !

-Oh... je suis désolé. Tu veux que je vienne ?

-Non, ça va aller. Il faut juste que j'accepte le fait que tu es dans ma vie maintenant, et que ça ne m'empêche pas de toujours aimer Benedict.

-Ok, si tu veux que je vienne n'hésite pas.

-Merci, mais je crois que je dois rester un peu seul.

-Je comprends. Bon bah si tu as besoin je suis là, à plus tard.

Thorin raccrocha et le blond resta seul à se demander pourquoi il était si stupide. Il aimait son mari, mais il fallait qu'il accepte le fait qu'il ne reviendrait plus. Que refaire sa vie ne voulait pas dire qu'il le trompait.

* * *

Le brun de son côté se dit que finalement ce ne serait peut-être pas la dernière séance de Bilbon. Après tout, ce dernier n'avait pas totalement fait son deuil apparemment. Thorin se sentait impuissant, il aurait aimé rassurer Bilbon, mais il savait que sa présence le perturberait plus qu'autre chose alors il devait prendre son mal en patience. Il s'occupa jusqu'à l'heure où il devait partir pour la réunion.

Thorin entra dans la pièce et vit que Bilbon était déjà là. Il hésita un instant mais Bilbon vint vers lui et se blottit contre lui. Le brun referma donc ses grands bras musclés autour de Bilbon et déposa un baiser sur son front :

-Hey, ça va mieux ?

-Oui, merci, de m'avoir laissé tout à l'heure.

-De rien c'est normal. L'important c'est que ça aille.

Bilbon lui sourit gentiment et ils s'installèrent. Ils discutèrent tranquillement, globalement tout le monde allait un peu mieux, ça faisait déjà plus d'un mois qu'ils se réunissaient deux fois par semaine pour discuter. Molly regarda le brun :

-Alors Thorin, j'ai cru voir que vous vous êtes rapprochés avec Bilbon.

-En effet, nous sortons ensembles maintenant.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, et il a rencontré ma famille.

-C'est une excellente chose, félicitations les garçons.

-Merci.

Tout le monde les applaudit mais Bilbon leva la main pour les interrompre :

-Enfin bon, tout à l'heure je me suis quand-même senti extrêmement coupable d'avoir Thorin au téléphone et de dire que notre relation commençait, car face à moi j'avais la photo de mon mariage. Je sais que techniquement je ne trompe pas Benedict, mais ça me fait tout de même bizarre.

-C'est normal, il va falloir un temps d'adaptation puisque Benedict a été ton premier et unique petit-ami. C'est donc tout à fait compréhensible que tu ne sache pas comment réagir à présent. Et je te rassure, même les gens qui ont une nouvelle relation pour d'autre raison ont toujours ce drôle de sentiment au début, c'est humain. C'est même plutôt rassurant, si tu te lançais dans une nouvelle relation sans le moindre remord, là, ce serait étrange. Tu ne peux pas oublier ton histoire avec Benedict, mais tu ne dois pas la laisser t'empêcher de continuer ta vie.

-Merci, c'est étrange mais ça me fait beaucoup de bien d'entendre ça.

-Tant mieux.

Elle lui sourit et Edgard parla de l'amélioration du comportement de son petit dernier. Sa fille aussi avait un peu arrêtée de se comporter comme une maman, elle redevenait une enfant qui allait jouer avec ses amies pour le plus grand plaisir de son père. Ling-Pi de son côté annonça qu'elle avait choisi quelle orientation elle suivrait après son bac, elle voulait devenir tatoueuse. Ludmila s'était trouvé un homme, elle n'était plus seule à présent. Elizabeth vivait heureuse avec son nouveau chien, et Ludmila avait finit de donner les affaires de son fils. Molly sourit :

-Bien, j'ai comme l'impression que tout le monde peut continuer sans nos réunions. Laissez moi vous dire que je suis fière de vous. C'est rare qu'un groupe avance si vite, il semblerait que parler vous a beaucoup aidé et que vous avez repris le contrôle de vos vies. Je suis vraiment très fière de vous, et très heureuse d'avoir aidé à ma façon à vous faire vous sentir mieux. J'espère que nous garderons le contact tous ensembles. En attendant je vous dit bonne fin de soirée, c'était une très belle dernière réunion.

Tout le monde partit chacun de son côté après avoir échangé les numéros et promis de rester en contact. Bilbon prit la main de Thorin dans la sienne et le couple se dirigea vers le dinner où ils avaient à présent l'habitude de dîner après les réunions. Le blond s'installa sur la banquette et regarda Thorin :

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on va garder contact les uns avec les autres ?

-Je l'espère oui, ils étaient sympas non ?

-Si, mais tu ne penses pas que ça va nous faire ressasser tout ça ?

-Hum... non. Je pense qu'au contraire ce sera bien de voir comment chacun évolue.

Bilbon ne répondit rien et la serveuse vint prendre leur commande. Thorin plongea son regard clair dans les yeux bleus plus sombres de Bilbon :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Un mois pour guérir c'est un peu rapide non ?

-Aucun du groupe n'est totalement guéri, c'est juste que... comment dire ? On a réussi à trouver assez de courage pour ne pas nous laisser abattre et pour choisir de reprendre le contrôle sur notre vie. Tu comprends ?

-Oui... enfin je crois.

Thorin se pencha par-dessus la table et embrassa tendrement le blond. Une voix lança d'une table plus loin :

-Bandes de tapettes y a des hôtels pour ça !

Bilbon écarquilla les yeux et Thorin serra la mâchoire. Il se tourna vers la table d'où venait l'insulte et arqua un sourcil. C'était une bande de jeunes d'environs 16/17 ans qui ricanaient bêtement car un des gars, sûrement le leader de la bande, venait de lancer cette réplique. Thorin lui offrit un sourire glacial :

-Pardon petit, c'est à nous que tu t'adressais ?

-Ouais, les tafioles comme ça pendant qu'on est en train de manger ça dégoûte !

Nouveaux rires de la part des sbires. Thorin leva les yeux au ciel avant de quitter son siège. Il marcha tranquillement vers les jeunes, d'une démarche sûre et virile et s'arrêta devant eux. Il se pencha légèrement, ses poings posés sur la table et il plongea son regard dans celui du chef de bande, son nez touchant quasiment celui de l'adolescent :

-Excuses moi j'étais trop loin, tu disais ?

-Euh... non rien. Bon appétit, c'est ça que je disais.

-Ah, je me disais aussi. Bon appétit les enfants, attention de ne pas vous étouffer avec vos frites, ce serait regrettable.

Sur ces paroles le brun retourna tranquillement s'asseoir et sourit à Bilbon. Le blond était rouge comme jamais et murmura :

-On devrait partir.

-Absolument pas. Ce ne sont pas quelques petits crétins qui vont me faire partir alors que je n'ai rien fait de mal. Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte ou peur.

-Mais ils sont toute une bande ! Penses à Dwalin.

Thorin serra les poings :

-J'y pense, mais si il avait été là il leur aurait dit exactement la même chose ! Il n'était pas gay mais il ne supportait pas les homophobes !

Le brun ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et se radoucit. Il prit la main de Bilbon dans la sienne :

-Ne sois pas gêné à cause des remarques de ces petits cons. Nous sommes dans un pays libre, s'embrasser n'est pas interdit par la loi, être homosexuel n'est plus considéré comme une maladie mentale ni comme un délit. Alors s'il te plaît mon cœur, détends toi.

Bilbon écarquilla les yeux avec surprise :

-Comment tu m'as appelé ?

-Oui, je t'ai appelé mon cœur, je me suis dit que ça t'aiderait peut-être à te détendre. Écoutes, je t'aime et je n'ai pas envie que tu te laisse intimider par chaque abruti qui décide que notre amour le dérange ok ?

-Oui d'accord.

-Bien.

Thorin lui sourit gentiment et la serveuse apporta leur commande. Les deux hommes mangèrent donc tranquillement tout en continuant de discuter. Après ça Thorin regarda Bilbon :

-Tu veux venir chez moi ? On peut regarder un film si tu veux, on est pas obligés de faire... enfin tu vois.

-Oui je vois et j'en serai ravi.

Les deux hommes quittèrent le restaurant après avoir payé. Le brun tenait la main de Bilbon dans la sienne et ils rentrèrent chez lui, comme il habitait en ville il venait à pied aux réunions. Ils montèrent donc chez lui et le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de fermer la porte derrière Bilbon. Le brun l'embrassa tendrement et ils allèrent dans le canapé, tendrement enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Thorin lança Netflix et ils finirent par choisir un programme. Le brun regarda donc tranquillement la télé tout en caressant les cheveux blonds de Bilbon. Le cadet finit même par s'endormir, il était épuisé par tous ces changements. Thorin le porta et l'emmena jusqu'au lit. Il le coucha tranquillement et alla fermer la porte d'entrée à clé. Après ça il revint dans le lit et se déshabilla avant de se coucher. Il prit Bilbon dans ses bras et finit par s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

Bilbon se réveilla le lendemain matin et arqua un sourcil lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Il regarda Thorin et sourit, le brun était en boxer mais il savait qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Le blond le savait puisqu'il était toujours habillé. Thorin avait été un parfait gentleman, il avait respecté le fait de ne pas faire l'amour et l'avait juste couché. Le blond sourit et se redressa sur un coude. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Thorin. Le brun sourit et murmura :

-Mmmh j'aime ce genre de réveil. Tu vas continuer ?

-Bien sûr.

-Cool, je crois que j'aurais eu un réveil grognon si tu avais dit non.

Bilbon gloussa bêtement et continua de parsemer le visage du brun de petits baisers. Thorin referma ses bras autour de lui et soupira d'aise. Le blondinet demanda timidement :

-C'est vrai que tu m'aimes ? Tu me l'a déjà dit et je ne savais pas si c'était vrai.

-Pourquoi je mentirai ? Bien sûr que je dis la vérité, je t'aime Bilbon, et ce n'est pas de la pitié parce que tu es veuf ou je sais pas quoi. Je t'ai trouvé à mon goût dès que je t'ai vu à la première réunion, et ensuite des sentiments plus forts que l'attirance ont grandit.

Thorin plongea son regard dans celui de Bilbon et l'embrassa encore. Le brun demanda :

-Et toi, tu en es où vis-à-vis de moi ? Je ne m'attends pas au grand amour... enfin si il arrive un jour ce serait merveilleux, mais en attendant j'aimerais savoir où tu en es pour l'instant.

-Je crois que c'est de l'amour. Pas comme avec Benedict, ce n'est pas le même amour, mais ça en est, c'est sûr et certain.

-Cool, je suis content de l'entendre.

Thorin l'embrassa tendrement et Bilbon lui sourit :

-Merci d'avoir respecté ta parole et de ne pas avoir abusé de la situation.

-Tu étais endormi, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais menti et que j'aurais abusé de ça. On abuse pas des gens qu'on aime, on les respecte, on leur laisse le choix de ce qu'on fait à deux.

-T'es un homme parfait, un vrai gentleman.

-Merci, j'essaye en tout cas.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et Bilbon caressa la joue de Thorin qui était recouverte d'une ombre de barbe :

-J'aime que ta joue soit râpeuse le matin. Benedict était imberbe, j'avoue que ça me manquait un peu. Je trouve que les hommes qui peuvent avoir des poils c'est viril... bizarre non ?

-Non pas vraiment, je peux comprendre ton raisonnement. Et t'as de la chance, comme je suis brun j'ai des poils. Et moi je trouve au contraire que c'est très craquant que toi tu n'ai pas de poils... enfin de ce que j'ai pu voir de toi pour l'instant.

Bilbon gloussa, il était amusé d'entendre ça. Thorin le serra fort contre lui et l'embrassa encore. Le brun rejeta la tête en arrière :

-Je crois qu'on doit arrêter là, car sinon je ne pourrai pas me retenir.

-Je comprends oui. Désolé.

-Désolé pour quoi ? Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'être désirable au contraire. C'est plutôt bon signe non ?

-Si, c'est très flatteur.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Thorin caressa la joue de Bilbon :

-Et si on allait prendre le petit-déjeuner ? Tu vas voir, je suis un excellent cuisinier.

-Je n'en doute pas. Est-ce que je peux prendre une douche avant de descendre ?

-Bien sûr, si tu veux du change je peux t'en donner.

-Ce serait cool, au moins un t-shirt.

-Ok, je vais te prêter un boxer aussi.

Thorin se leva après avoir embrassé le blond une dernière fois. Après ça il donna les vêtements en question au blond. Bilbon alla prendre une douche et Thorin alla préparer le petit-déjeuner. Bilbon arriva un peu après et Thorin se mordit la lèvre :

-Waouh, tu es beaucoup trop sexy avec mon t-shirt sur le dos.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr, arrêtes d'autant douter. Si je te dis quelque-chose dis toi bien que ce n'est pas un mensonge.

-D'accord, merci.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et Thorin servit de quoi manger. Les deux hommes se régalèrent tout en discutant. Après ça Thorin regarda Bilbon :

-Aujourd'hui j'ai un rendez-vous pour ouvrir ma propre boutique.

-C'est super ! Félicitations !

-Merci, c'est grâce à toi.

Thorin l'embrassa et lui caressa la joue :

-On pourrait dîner ensembles ce soir si tu n'as rien de prévu ?

-Avec plaisir.

-Cool, alors rendez-vous ici à disons... 20h ok ?

-Parfait, à ce soir et bonne chance pour ton rendez-vous.

-Merci mon cœur.

Thorin embrassa à nouveau son amant et le regarda partir. Le brun enfila un jean avec une chemise blanche et une cravate. Il prit son dossier contenant toute son étude de marché et partit pour son rendez-vous. Le brun devait avouer qu'il était un peu nerveux, mais il se disait que ça allait très bien se passer, il n'y avait pas de raison du contraire.

* * *

Bilbon passa sa journée à s'occuper, il avait hâte de retrouver Thorin. Plus il y réfléchissait et plus il avait envie de se laisser aller. Bilbon se disait que finalement il était peut-être prêt à coucher avec Thorin. Il n'en était pas sûr, il verrait bien une fois chez le brun ce soir, mais en tout cas il n'excluait plus l'idée. Thorin était doux et attentionné, Bilbon se sentait en sécurité et en confiance avec lui. Il finit par se préparer pour aller chez Thorin, il était quasiment l'heure. Avant de partir il prit une bouteille de vin qu'il avait en réserve et partit pour chez le brun. Il sonna et Thorin ouvrit rapidement :

-Coucou, alors tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Oui, et toi alors, ton rendez-vous ?

-Je vais ouvrir cette bouteille de vin et après ça je te raconte d'accord ?

-Bien sûr mon amour.

-Merci d'ailleurs d'avoir apporté du vin.

-Mais de rien c'est normal.

Thorin l'embrassa à nouveau et alla dans la cuisine. Le blond ferma la porte et alla dans le salon pour attendre son homme. Thorin arriva et le regarda en lui tendant un verre de vin :

-Je suis content que tu sois là, vraiment.

-Je suis content aussi.

-Alors, pour parler de mon rendez-vous...

-Oui je t'écoute.

-Bah ça s'est très bien passé !

-Je veux des détails !

-Bah ils ont étudié mon étude de marché, et vu mon expérience en tant que vendeur ils ont dit que ça ne poserait aucun problème pour que j'ai ma propre boutique. Du coup la banque est plus que favorable pour me faire un prêt, il faudra que je retourne à un rendez-vous au plus tôt.

-Super !

-Oui, je suis vraiment heureux pour toi.

Ils s'embrassèrent et ils burent tranquillement leur vin. Thorin lança en caressant distraitement l'avant-bras du blondinet :

-J'ai préparé du poulet avec du riz et du brocoli, ça te va ?

-Oui c'est parfait, merci mon amour.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et le blond demanda tranquillement :

-Tu crois au destin ?

-Hum... ça dépend, pourquoi ?

-Je crois que c'est le destin qui nous a fait nous rencontrer. Après tout, si nous n'avions pas perdu un proche et que nous n'avions pas été à cette réunion bah on se serait pas rencontrer.

-En effet, dans ce cas je crois au destin.

Thorin sourit et se pencha pour embrasser Bilbon. Après ça ils passèrent à table et mangèrent tranquillement pendant que le brun racontait les projets qu'il avait pour sa boutique. Le blond était content d'entendre ça, il était vraiment heureux de voir à quel point Thorin était motivé. Après le repas Bilbon se leva et rejoignit Thorin. Il l'embrassa et caressa son torse à travers sa chemise. Le brun joua avec le bas du t-shirt :

-Je trouve qu'il te va mieux qu'à moi.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr, tu sais très bien que je ne mens pas, je dis ce que je pense.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et s'embrassèrent encore. Thorin frotta son nez contre celui de Bilbon :

-J'ai très envie de te le retirer ce t-shirt.

-Bah vas-y n'hésite pas.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui évidemment mon amour.

-Cool.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et Thorin retira le t-shirt de Bilbon. Le brun sourit lorsque le blond commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise. Le blond déposa un baiser dans son cou et le brun demanda :

-Tu... tu es sûr que tu veux le faire ? Si tu veux qu'on arrête n'hésite surtout pas.

-Non c'est bon ça me va.

Il continua de l'embrasser et finirent de se déshabiller. Le brun l'embrassa et demanda :

-Tu es vraiment sûr ?

-Oui, et toi ?

-Moi je suis pour, mais je ne veux pas te brusquer.

-C'est très gentil.

Il sourit et Thorin souleva Bilbon dans ses bras. Il le porta jusqu'à la chambre et l'allongea sur le lit. Ils s'embrassèrent et Thorin prépara son amant. Bilbon était sur un nuage, les baisers et les caresses de Thorin étaient divins. Son corps était recouvert de chair de poule, il n'en revenait pas, c'était délicieux. Thorin entra un doigt en lui en l'embrassant dans le cou. Bilbon s'agrippa aux épaules du brun lorsque celui-ci ajouta un deuxième doigt en lui. Après ça le brun plongea son regard dans le sien :

-Tu es prêt ?

-Oui.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et Thorin enfila un préservatif avant d'entrer en Bilbon. Le blond se cambra et embrassa son amant, ça lui avait tant manqué. Thorin commença son mouvement en continuant d'embrasser le blond. Bilbon lui caressa le torse, il était fou de lui. Thorin lui fit longuement l'amour avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés lorsqu'ils eurent tous les deux atteint l'orgasme. Bilbon se blottit contre Thorin, reprenant doucement son souffle. Thorin lui caressa les cheveux :

-Comment c'était ?

-C'était super, j'ai adoré. Ça m'avait manqué de me sentir aimer comme ça.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, me sentir désirable et laisser parler la passion c'était merveilleux. Je t'aime Thorin.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent et finirent par s'endormir.

* * *

Les deux hommes suivaient leur bonhomme de chemin. Thorin avait ouvert sa boutique qui fonctionnait très bien et Bilbon avait finit par reprendre le boulot. Le blond rentra du boulot et embrassa Thorin qui était déjà rentré. Ce soir ils invitaient les autres membres du groupe de parole, ils faisaient ça une fois par moi depuis qu'ils s'étaient juré de garder contact.

Les amants étaient ensembles depuis maintenant six mois et ils vivaient dans l'appartement de Thorin. Le blond avait eu beaucoup de mal à abandonner son appartement, celui dans lequel il avait tant de souvenirs, mais en même temps il était heureux de l'avoir fait. Ainsi il pouvait pleinement profiter de sa relation sans que le fantôme de Benedict ne plane constamment au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne revoyait plus son mari chaque fois qu'il passait une porte ou chaque fois qu'il attrapait un bol dans le placard le matin. Thorin avait fait les choses en douceur, il avait proposé l'idée, puis avait laissé du temps à son amant pour que celui-ci prenne sa propre décision. Après ça il l'avait aidé à déménager sans pour autant le presser, il n'avait pas voulu s'initier dans son intimité. Il s'était contenté de porter les cartons et de les charger dans la camionnette. Il avait ensuite laissé Bilbon seul le temps que le blond fasse ses adieux à son appartement.

Thorin embrassa donc Bilbon et lui caressa la joue :

-Comment ça va mon cœur ?

-Ça va très bien, et toi ?

-Ça va aussi, j'ai préparé les lasagnes pour tout le monde, y a plus qu'à les mettre au four.

-Parfait, je suis sûr que ce sera délicieux comme toujours.

-T'es trop gentil toi !

-Non c'est vrai, depuis que je suis avec toi j'ai pris au moins 3 kilos.

-Et tu es toujours aussi beau.

-Mais je ne veux pas redevenir grassouillet comme pendant ma jeunesse.

-Je t'aimerais peu importe comment tu sera.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Bilbon alla prendre une douche rapidement. Après ça il vint préparer les divers bols de biscuits apéro. Thorin de son côté mettait les plats de lasagnes dans l'immense four, il était bientôt l'heure. Bilbon regarda Thorin et sourit, vivre avec un homme lui avait énormément manqué, et il était heureux avec le brun. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec Benedict mais c'était tout de même de l'amour et tout de même du bonheur. Il arrivait simplement à dissocier ces sentiments. D'un côté il y avait ce qu'il avait vécu avec son mari, et de l'autre il y avait sa nouvelle vie avec Thorin. Et cette vie s'annonçait aussi belle que celle qu'il avait eu avec Benedict. Thorin lui sourit :

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

-Parce que je t'aime et que je suis heureux.

-Excellentes raisons. Je suis content si tu es bien avec moi, je fais tout mon possible pour en tout cas.

-Je sais, je vois tes efforts et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant. J'étais cassé en milliers de petits morceaux, mais tu arrive à les recoller un peu plus chaque jour. Tu me fais oublier ma peine, tu me fait comprendre qu'on peut être amoureux et heureux plusieurs fois dans une même vie.

-Vraiment ? Je suis content alors, car je veux vraiment que tu comprenne ça alors c'est tant mieux.

Ils s'embrassèrent et le brun murmura contre ses lèvres :

-Si les invités n'étaient pas sur le point d'arriver d'une seconde à l'autre je te jure que je te ferai l'amour là maintenant.

-Mmh, dommage que les invités viennent dans ce cas. Tu veux pas que je leur envoie un message groupé pour leur demander de venir plus tard ?

-Non petit coquin, il faudra attendre leur départ pour faire des folies de nos corps ! Tu verra, ce sera encore meilleur parce qu'on aura attendu !

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire et on sonna à la porte. Thorin gloussa :

-Tu vois, tu n'aurais pas pu envoyer le message puisque les premiers invités étaient sur le point d'arriver.

-Oui... tant pis, on attendra mon amour.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et Bilbon alla ouvrir pendant que le brun retournait dans la cuisine. Ils étaient contents d'avoir cette soirée avec leurs nouveaux amis. Les deux hommes avaient trouvé un bon équilibre qui les aidait à tenir le coup. Ils se soutenaient et c'était la chose qui renforçait leur amour un peu plus chaque jour. La soirée se passa donc tranquillement, et Thorin et Bilbon avaient toujours un geste tendre pour l'autre. Molly sourit :

-Vous formez vraiment un très joli couple. Je dois avouer que je suis heureuse que votre histoire continue si bien, qu'elle soit si forte. Vous êtes bénéfiques l'un pour l'autre les garçons.

-On travaille dur pour que ça fonctionne. On ne se dispute pas mais comme dans tous les couples il y a des jours avec et des jours sans. Certains jours la douleur refait surface, ces jours-là c'est difficile pour l'autre, car il faut qu'il redouble d'amour et de soutien, mais on y arrive.

-Bien, c'est formidable. C'est normal que le manque soit toujours là, mes parents sont morts i ans, mais j'ai aussi certaines journées où leur manque me fait si mal que j'en ai même du mal à respirer. Mais grâce à l'amour de mon mari et à notre enfant j'arrive à tenir le coup, à trouver une raison d'avancer.

-C'est bien.

Elle leur sourit et les discussions allèrent bon train. Après ça le brun alla chercher le dessert, il avait préparé du tiramisu. Bilbon l'aida à apporter le grand plat à table et ils se réglèrent tous, puis prirent le café et les invités partirent. Thorin prit Bilbon dans ses bras et l'embrassa :

-Bon, il me semble qu'on avait quelque-chose de prévu une fois nos invités partis.

-En effet.

Ils gloussèrent et partirent dans la chambre pour faire l'amour. Le brun avait déclaré qu'ils feraient la vaisselle le lendemain. Après l'amour il serra Bilbon dans ses bras et murmura :

-Je t'aime comme un fou tu sais.

-Je sais oui, moi aussi je t'aime plus que la raison ne devrait l'autoriser.

Ils se mirent à rire et s'endormirent.

* * *

Les deux hommes étaient heureux car ils faisaient en sorte que leur relation reste simple. Ils essayaient de ne pas se disputer pour des broutilles, ils partageaient les tâches ménagères et essayaient de passer autant de temps que possible tous les deux. Chacun faisait en sorte que l'autre sache à quel point il était aimé. Thorin se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda Bilbon qui était en train de lire dans le canapé. Le brun vint à côté de lui et lui massa les pieds. Bilbon ferma les yeux et soupira de bien-être :

-Tu me chouchoute trop, tu le sais ça ?

-Oui je sais mon cœur mais c'est parce que tu le mérite. Tu as déjà assez souffert comme ça, maintenant tu mérite que quelqu'un prenne soin de toi chaque jour. Je t'aime et je le répéterai jamais assez.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire et un baiser. Bilbon se remit à lire et Thorin se contenta de passer ses bras autour de lui et de caresser ses cheveux. Bilbon sourit et resta contre lui tranquillement et sourit :

-Benedict aussi adorait me caresser les cheveux quand j'étais contre lui. Faut croire que mes bouclettes plaisent à mes hommes.

-En effet, elles sont si douces et fines, c'est trop tentant pour ne pas les caresser.

-Tu sais je pense à lui, tout le temps, mais je me dit qu'il serait heureux pour moi et ça me réconforte. Si il savait à quel point tu m'aime il nous encouragerait.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, il serait heureux pour moi.

-Tant mieux alors.

-Oui... je suis sûr que si un jour je lui avait demandé qu'il choisisse un homme pour partager ma vie il t'aurait choisi toi.

-Je suis flatté, ça me touche énormément que tu me dise ça.

Thorin l'embrassa et Bilbon lui caressa la joue :

-Et je trouve incroyablement sexy que tu porte la barbe maintenant.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, je te jure, ça me fait tourner la tête !

Thorin se mit à rire et frotta sa barbe contre la joue de Bilbon. Celui-ci rit bêtement, il était heureux grâce au brun. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre à ne rien dire, à simplement profiter d'être ensembles. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, pour être bien ensembles. Bilbon savait d'expérience que c'était ça le vrai amour, qu'il ressentait pour Thorin ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Benedict des années plus tôt : un amour inconditionnel et sincère, à en perdre la raison, à en oublier qu'il y avait d'autres gens sur terre. Bilbon ferma les yeux et resta contre Thorin à sourire, il était si heureux d'être contre son homme. Thorin déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux puis alla lui préparer du thé. Après ça il revint contre le blond et le serra à nouveau contre lui. Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire et restèrent ainsi, même si ils ne parlaient pas et ne faisaient rien de spécial ils ne s'ennuyaient jamais. Thorin murmura à l'oreille de Bilbon :

-Je t'aime Bilbon, je te recollerai autant que nécessaire.

-Je sais, je ferai pareil.

-Sauf que mois j'étais moins cassé que toi mon cœur.

-Je sais. C'est gentil.

Ils s'embrassèrent et la vie continua, elle s'annonçait toujours aussi belle car ils l'affronteraient tous les deux.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
